Soul Bond and the Goblet of Fire
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Harry and George are back at Hogwarts, and with Voldemort stirring and the Triwizard looming, how will they survive? Boyxboy ,Self Harm Warning ,Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is the new story in the Soul Bond series. I hope you like it, and it would mean a lot to me if you would review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter, that great honour belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Chapter one George's Pov

The owls were approaching the window. Fred and I stared at them. These results were going to plan our future. We had both tried hard on these exams. Harry was watching from the corner of the room and I smiled at him. He beamed back at me. The owls swooped through the window and I found the one addressed to me and opened it with shaking hands.

OWL grades:

Pass:

Outstanding

Exceeds Expectations

Acceptable

Fail:

Poor

Dreadful

Troll

George Fabian Weasley of Gryffindor house has achieved:

Defence Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations.

Charms: Outstanding.

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations.

Potions: Outstanding.

Divination: Poor.

Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations.

History of Magic: Troll.

Astronomy: Acceptable.

Herbology: Outstanding.

George Fabian Weasley has achieved 7 owls.

" YES ALL THAT EXTRA STUDYING PAID OFF!" I shouted.

Mum came rushing and saw the owls leaving.

" Oh George, Fred what did you get?"

I passed her my results.

" Oh Georgie you did so well!"

Fred passed her his results.

" Oh Freddie you did too. Both got exactly the same marks. Oh wait George you did better in Herbology."

" He did?" Fred asked.

" Yeah. You got exceeds expectations and he got outstanding."

" Damn you George."

" See I'm the smarter twin."

" Well done George. Well done Fred."Harry said.

" Aww thanks Hazza." Fred said.

" Thanks Ry."

He smiled.

" I'm home and I brought a friend!" Dad called.

He walked into the room with Hermione.

" Hermione!" Harry called.

" Hey Harry."

She came across and hugged him.

" How have you been?"

" Good how about you?"

" Really good."

" How are your wrists?"

" Still pretty burnt." I answered for him.

" Are they?"

" Yeah but on the mend." Harry told her.

" I put cream on them every night." I said.

" Awww."

Harry blushed.

" Maybe we should give Fred and Hermione some alone time." Harry said.

They both blushed.

" Yeah come on Harry."

I led him upstairs and we went into Fred and mines room. Harry had been avoiding his room until he had to go sleep this summer and even then it wasn't until late. Percy had started his job and was becoming irritable and talked about Mr Crouch who was his new boss all the time.

I pressed a kiss to Harry's lips and he kissed me back sweetly. We kissed for a while before laying back on the bed. Harry had finished all his homework for the summer in his first week and I had finished mine two days ago.

" Hows Percy been?" I asked him.

" Bad he's always angry now I'm avoiding his room."

" Your room."

" Its always been his room so its his."

" What happens when you go in at night?"

" He's either asleep or he snaps at me to get to sleep or he stays awake and has the light on all night."

" He'll be back to himself in no time its Mr Crouch making him stressed."

" I guess."

" Cheer up Harry love."

" All right."

" We're going to the lake later want to come?"

" Er no I erm have to erm read this book that Justin sent me."

" You okay Ry?"

" Fine."

" Why don't you like going swimming?"

" No reason."

" Is it because of what happened...?"

" No." He snapped before storming out.

Why had he been so upset about it? Had the pool last year affected him more than I had thought or was there something else to do with water? Or was it the fact that he didn't want to be the only one wearing his t-shirt.

Harry's Pov

" No." I snapped before storming out.

I walked down the corridor and locked myself in the bathroom. I hated water. Aunt Petunia had always made me fear it. I hadn't really wanted to go into the pool in Egypt but I hadn't wanted to be thought of as a chicken.

I hated water. Aunt Petunia had always made the water too hot so it burned me or too cold so that it was like needles pricking at my skin. I didn't have baths any more only showers which I had never had at the Dursley's and I always made sure to check the water for a while before going into it.

I slid down and sat on the floor back against the door and pulled my knees up to my chest. I buried my face in my knees. George was bound to be angry at me. I had snapped at him over something that wasn't big really. I sighed. George was bound to hate me and he had a pretty good reason really. It had been nothing. Why had I snapped at him? What had been the point?

Ginny's Pov

It was around four in the afternoon when I went to open the door to the toilet and saw it was locked. I knocked on the door knowing it had been locked when I went past half an hour ago and returned to my room fifteen minutes ago.

" You okay?" I shouted through the door.

There was no reply.

" Hello? Who's in there?"

I heard soft crying that I recognised.

" Harry?"

" Harry are you okay?"

" I'm going to get Mum or Dad."

I rushed down the stairs and pulled Dad back upstairs with me and explained the situation to him. He knocked on the door gingerly.

" Harry are you okay Son?"

There was no reply.

" Harry I'm coming in."

He took out his wand and cast the spell. Harry was leant against the door with his head buried in his knees. He was shaking badly aswell. I walked towards him slowly.

" Harry are you okay?"

" No." He whispered.

" What's the matter?"

" No."

" All right. Shall we let Ginny use the bathroom then?"

" Yes."

" All right come on."

Harry stood up slowly and walked out of the room still crying.

" Harry where do you want to go?"

" Percy's room."

" Your room?"

" Percy's room."

" All right shall we go there then?"

" Not allowed."

" Why not?"

" Percy's busy."

" I'm sure he won't mind."

" But..."

"Come on."

Arthur's Pov

" Percy?" I asked knocking gingerly on the door.

" Dad?"

" Can Harry come in?"

" Sure I guess."

Harry walked around the door and made for his bed and crawled in taking a moment to kick off his shoes and then got into it pulling the covers over his head. Percy gave me a bewildered look.

" No idea." I said.

" Harry are you okay?"

" I'm fine."

" Are you sure?" Percy asked.

" Yeah."

" All right then."

I left the room and headed downstairs.

Harry's Pov

George was going to hate me I was sure of it. What had been the point in snapping at him? Wouldn't it have been better that I just say that it wasn't because of the pool thing last year. It wasn't fully because of that so it would have been truthful. How had I been so selfish? George was the best thing I could ever have and now he might now want to spend time with me more than he had to.

" Harry?"

The bed springs squeaked slightly as someone sat down beside me.

" Percy?"

" Whats the matter?"

" Nothing."

" There is I can tell come on I won't tell anyone."

" Well..."

" I promise."

" Well I snapped at George."

" And?"

" He's going to hate me."

" George won't hate you."

" But?"

" Fred snaps at him every now and then and he doesn't hate Fred."

" But Fred's his twin brother."

" There's no difference. He cares for both of you."

" Really?"

" Really really he's not going to hate you."

" But what if he does?"

" He won't."

" Wait shouldn't you be doing that report for Mr Crouch?"

" I finished it earlier."

" Oh."

" So I promise you that he won't hate you."

" Thanks Percy."

" Come on."

" Where we going?"

" To see George."

" But he might be angry."

" He won't come on."

He led me down the stairs and into the living room where Fred and George were working in a corner on something. They looked up as Percy and I walked over to them. Percy gave me a little push in Georges direction.

" What's the matter?" Fred asked us.

" Harry was upset and I comforted him but I thought George might be able to help aswell." Percy told him.

" What is it?" George asked me pulling me into a hug.

" Nothing." I said hurriedly.

" Well there obviously is something so what is it?"

" I'm fine Percy talked to me about it."

" What was it then?" He asked.

" I was worried you'd hate me, for snapping at you earlier."

" Oh Harry I don't hate you."

" Really?"

" Really really."

" All right I'll leave you guys to do what you're doing." Percy said going back to his room.

" I'll go speak with Hermione and Ginny." I said.

" Actually Harry we need you here." Fred said.

" What for?"

" Well you know our joke shop we want to open?" George started.

" Well we came up with a name."

" What is it?"

" We want your opinion." Fred told me.

" What's the name?"

" Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

" I like it."

" Really?"

" Yeah its perfect. Nice ring to it, alliteration, obviously unique and its very...you."

" Why thank you." Fred said.

" We worked hard for it."

" Yeah and made some products already." Fred told me.

" Like what?"

" Ton tongue toffees."

" Canary creams."

" And loads more."

" Big fans of alliteration then?"

" Definitely and it gives the name a ring to it don't you think?"

" Yeah I guess it does?"

For the rest of the afternoon Fred and George got me to participate in helping give them ideas for products. I had a few ideas such as muggle tricks they could add in for people fascinated by muggle things. I explained to them you can by trick sets in the muggle world and they could make their own muggle trick sets.

They thought it was a great idea and I also told them about fake things that are disgusting but were muggle prank things as well as fake bugs and the chewing gum piece trick. They copied it all down and promised to look into it. That night I talked to Hermione about some of the things she had done so far this summer.

She had apparently been to France for the first two weeks of summer and spent the rest of it until she came here doing all her homework and catching up with her cousins and aunties and the rest of them. She said she had a great time.

" What about you?"

" Not much did all my homework in the first few days and I've done quite a bit of reading and Ginny and I visited Luna a few times but thats about it."

" How is Luna?"

" She's good. Sad about her Granddad but her usual cheery self apart from that."

" Its sad about her Granddad."

" Yeah its just her and her dad now."

" Yeah."

" But she's got lots of friends and we'll keep her company."

" That we will."

" How are your parents Hermione?"

" They're good. They enjoyed France but they had to get back to work at their own dentistry."

" Dentists."

" Yeah not everyone's favourite people."

" I may not like dentists but they do help keep our teeth healthy."

" Yeah."

I spent the rest of the night talking to Hermione and Ginny. Luna had gone camping I think she said. She would be gone for fifteen nights. She said her Dad had planned it as a surprise. I was happy for her. She was going on holiday and I knew she would enjoy it.

" Harry?" A voice whispered when I was on my way to my room.

" George?"

" Can you come here?"

" What is it?"

He ushered me into his room and closed the door. Fred was lounging on his bed reading something. He beamed when I came in and I was very confused. Why was here I was tired I wanted to go to bed.

" Hi." Fred said.

George ushered for me to sit on his bed.

" Hey?"

" We have something for you each." George said.

" Why?"

" Because its your birthday." Fred said.

" Is it? It can't be can it?"

" Yep we are 100% sure that it is indeed your birthday." Fred stated.

" Oh."

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

" Er thanks."

" Presents!" George yelled.

" One don't you think you're going to wake everyone up and I don't need presents."

" One Percy put a silencing charm up for us when we told him what we were going to do."

" Two everyone needs presents!"

" I don't!"

" Too late you don't want to hurt my feelings do you?" Fred said pouting.

" But..."

" Pretty please!" George begged.

" Fine."

" Yeah! Also I made you something Harry." Fred said.

He ran to one of the wardrobes in the room and opened it and revealed a chocolate cake but I backed away from it. He looked confused.

" When did you make a cake?" George asked.

" Last night."

" Oh."

" Harry why did you back away?" Fred asked.

" Its more than likely going to explode or something."

" No. I promise."

I narrowed my eyes.

" Really?"

" Definitely."

" All right then."

Fred placed the cake on the table and brought a gift from the wardrobe as well and George got his from under his bed which made me laugh. Weren't they just great at hiding things? The places everyone look in first are under the bed and in the wardrobe.

" What?" They asked.

" Very original hiding spaces."

" No one comes into our room to look for things." Fred told me.

" Why not?"

" Everyone thinks its booby trapped except for the two of us."

" Oh."

" We don't correct them."

" Obviously."

" Its safer that way." Fred agreed.

" PRESENT TIME!" George yelled.

" All right."

George passed me a gift bag and I approached it carefully unsure whether there would be anything explosive in it. I peeled off the spellotape and looked inside the bag but there was a whole load of tissue paper in it. I moved all the paper to the side and reached in and felt something cold.

I picked it out and there was a photo frame made of oak. It had words carved in it and I peered closely trying to read what it said and I gasped when I saw what it did say.

For my Harry love George

It wasn't much writing but it was sweet. His Harry? My George. The picture in the frame was of him kissing me on the cheek and me blushing badly. The photo wasn't that far away yet I never remembered it being taken.

" Thanks Georgie."

" Colin took it for me." He explained.

" Oh."

" My turn."

Fred passed me a very badly wrapped present. He beamed at me and montioned for me to open it. It exploded in my face with glitter. Where the hell did he get... oh Ginny.

" Sorry couldn't resist."

" Thanks." I said sarcastically trying to blink glitter from my eyes.

" The presents in the bottom of there."

" All right."

I put my hand into the present moving aside all the paper bits and glitter and found it at the bottom. I picked it up and brought it out of the paper and saw that it was a practice snitch.

" Thanks."

" Your welcome did you like the glitter?" He asked.

" Oh yeah it was great. How did you even persuade Ginny to give it to you."

" Er..."

" You stole it."

" Maybe."

" She will know you know."

" How?"

" You have the bottle of glitter with you and its half empty now. Also the fact that theres a trail of glitter leading to your room."

" There is?"

" Yep."

" Got to go and sort it bye."

We waited for him to leave and he did quickly. George pressed a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back and we broke apart two minutes later not knowing when Fred would come back in. We lay on Georges bed and I snuggled into him. He smiled at me kissing the top of my head.

" Are you sleeping here?" He asked.

" Can't be bothered to move."

" Good."

I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. He was so warm. I felt him use his feet to kick my shoes off and I smiled sleepily.

" Go to sleep Ry."

" 'K Georgie."

I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair relaxing me. I heard him and Fred have a whispered conversation when Fred came in and then I thought no more as I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! A new chapter of the Soul Bond series, and I would really appreciate it if you could leave a cheeky review. I will reply if I can. It would really make my day. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter two George's Pov

It was two weeks later when Dad came home smiling. We all looked at him wondering why he was smiling. He took something out of his robe pocket and we all gasped.

" Charlie and Bill will be coming home for it. I have ten tickets." He said.

" Whos coming?" Ron asked.

" It will be Myself, Ron, Percy, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Harry and Hermione."

" Are you sure I could stay here." Harry said.

" Of course you're coming!" I cried.

" But..."

" Hush."

" But..."

I placed a hand over his mouth. Ha, he can't protest now can he? I win! I win! Mental happy dance.

" Er George?"

" What Fred?"

" Do you realise you said that out loud?"

" I...what?"

" You said it out loud."

Everyone in the room was laughing at me. Meanies. I hadn't meant to say it out loud.

" Er George you did it again." Harry said.

" Damn!"

" Come on Georgie." Harry said leading me off by my hand.

We walked off outside and into the treehouse we had made years ago. Harry took my hand and I smiled.

" Okay Georgie think of something."

I did.

" Right but don't say it out loud."

" I said that out loud?"

" Yes you said pixies eating jelly."

" Oh."

" Come here." He said.

I moved closer to him and he kissed me on the nose.

" What was the point of that?"

" There was none."

" Oh."

I moved forward and kissed him.

" What was that for?"

" Because I love you."

" I love you too Georgie."

I hugged him and pulled him onto my lap.

" Looking forward to the world cup?" I asked.

" Yeah its going to be great I've never been to a quidditch match."

" Yeah you have."

" That's professional."

" Should be more specific." I teased.

" Humph."

" Awwwww."

" Stop it."

" Nope."

" Please?"

" Nope."

" Fine then."

A few days later

" Go on up to bed you will be having a busy day tomorrow."

" Yes Mum." Most of us called.

" Okay Mrs Weasley." Hermione and Harry said.

We all went to our own rooms. Harry was sharing with Ron so Percy was sharing with Charlie. Ron didn't seem very happy about it. Nor did Harry for that matter.

" Mum why can't he share with Fred and George?"

" Because you are not sharing a room with anyone."

" But I have to share with him all year!" Ron complained.

" No you don't Ron." Ginny put in.

" What?"

" He spends a lot of time in the twins dorms."

" With George?"

" Yeah."

" Doing what?"

" Sleeping."

" You sure?"

" Yes mum as they have to see each other everyday and sometimes with everything going on..."

" Okay."

In the end Harry had to share with Ron and Ron was definitely not happy. We were woken up at four thirty the next morning and we were all half asleep as we walked downstairs for breakfast. Dad was talking to Harry about his outfit and Ron was stuffing his face. Hermione was waking Ginny up more and Mum was bustling about making food.

" Morning." I said to Harry.

" Hi."

" How are you so chirpy?"

" I'm use to getting up early."

" What for?"

" Cooking."

" Oh."

I hugged him.

" Fred what's that?" Mum asked as we were just about to set off.

" What?" He said acting innocent.

" Accio. Accio. Accio."

Nearly all of the ton tongue toffees we were trying to sneak out of the house flew into her outstretched hand. She looked furious and I was glad we had given half of them to Harry in his rucksack as Mum wouldn't search him.

" I thought I told you to get rid of these!" She screeched.

" Hey we spent six months developing those!" I cried.

" A fine way to spend six months." She snarled.

" But..."

" No wonder you didn't get many owls."

" We got seven a piece."

" Bill and Percy both got twelve and Charlie got ten."

" We aren't Bill or Percy or Charlie." I snapped.

Fred and I stormed off and I pulled Harry by the hand after me. He was furious looking. I was too and we stormed off in front as Dad had told us to go to Stoatshead Hill last night.

" Why wasn't she proud of you?" He asked.

" I don't know." Fred said.

" Seven owls is great!"

" We tried hard for those owls."

" Yeah and you got two or three outstandings each and that's great!" Harry told us.

" Thanks Harry." Fred said ruffling his hair and laughing as he scowled and tried to flatten it.

" Thanks Ry."

" I'm proud of your scores." He said.

" That makes us feel special Harry." I said while Fred nodded.

" As long as at least one persons proud of us." Fred told him.

I kissed Harry's forehead as we continued to walk forward. It was a long walk and we had no idea how far behind us Dad and the others were but we didn't look back. We got to the top of the hill and started searching for the portkey.

" Weasley's?" A voice said.

" Fred and George and Harry."

" He's not a Weasley."

" He's with us."

" Where's the rest of the crew?"

" On the way here."

" All right. Amos Diggory."

" Cedric's Dad." I said.

" That's right oh there's Cedric."

" Hi." He said.

" Hi." We chorused.

" Holy Cricket I know who you are now." Amos said.

" Who?" Fred asked.

" He's Harry Potter Cedric beat you didn't he lad." He said.

" Harry fell of his broom." Fred told him.

" Yeah but one falls off and the other stays on it tells you whos the better flyer."

" There were dementors." Cedric said.

" Pish posh. Your the better flyer son."

" Dementors having nothing to do with your flying skills. Harry;s seen horrors that Cedric hasn't it wasn't his fault." I growled pulling Harry away from him.

Amos Diggory looked gob smacked.

" Amos!"

" Arthur!"

" Have you got it?"

" Yep its here been having a conversation with those twins."

" What about?"

" Potter falling from his broom."

" Dementors."

" Ahh but my boy is definitely the better flyer."

" You didn't say that to George did you?"

" Well both of the twins so yeah."

" Was George rude to you?"

" Yes."

" Can't blame him for that."

" What?!"

" He's Harry's soul mate he will be annoyed if you say something like that."

" Oh."

" Yeah he wouldn't have taken it well."

" Well no he didn't not really."

" Yeah."

" What time is it?"

" Five past."

" Two minutes."

" All right. Kids!"

We all gathered around the portkey. I had heard all of Dad and Mr Diggorys conversation and I was glad he must feel a little guilty for saying what he did. Harry is and was a great flyer. Harry already had low self esteem he didn't need other people making him feel lower than he is.

" Harry hold onto the boot its a portkey and will take us to the cup." Fred said.

" Righto."

Harry got a hold of the boot as did everyone else and I clasped his hand and leant so I could talk into his ear.

" Don't worry Harry. Keep hold of my hand and it will be over in a few minutes."

" All right."

He gripped my hand tightly and I inwardly smirked. This was not an excuse to get him to hold my hand tightly not at all. I pressed a kiss to his cheek as it set off and he squeezed my hand. We span around and around.

" Let go!" Dad cried.

" WHAT!" Hermione cried.

" Let go!" He shouted.

We all let go and all fell to the ground in a heap. Harry landed still holding my hand into a heap not far from me. I pulled him up and he pulled Fred up. He let go of Fred's hand that he had used to pull him up and with his hand that wasn't still being held by mine dusted it off.

" Welcome to the Quidditch world cup!" Dad shouted.

" WICKED!" Fred and I shouted.

" Bye Amos." Dad said.

We all set off into the opposite direction from Cedric and Amos which I was glad off. Amos had annoyed me by lowering what Harry thought of himself and I spent a lot of my time trying to build up his confidence. It wasn't fair that he would try and use his son to make him look better.

" Come on kids."

We followed Dad to two tents and he said there was one for the boys and one for the girls. Harry looked at the tents absolutly confused. I winked at him and let go of his hand and went in the tent. Fred followed me in. A minute later Harry came in and stared at the interior gobsmacked.

" Wicked isn't it?"

" Its amazing. I love magic."

" Come on Ry."

Fred and I sat on opposite sides of the table and I pulled Harry on to my lap. He lay his head back on my shoulder and I patted his head. Fred cooed at us and I shot him a glare. He smirked. Idiot.

" What times the match?" Ron shouted.

" No need to shout Ron and its on at seven I think."

" All right."

" Hermione, Ginny, Harry can you go and get us some water?"

" All right."

Harry's Pov

We looked at the map and saw that the tap was on the other side of the field. We set off seeing some people we knew and we stopped a few times. Oliver came over and introduced me to his parents and told me excitedly that he had been signed for Puddlemere United and I congratulated him and promised to tell the others about it. However the most memorable visit was when we saw Seamus Finnigan.

" Hermione! Ginny! Harry." He said.

" Hello Seamus." We all said.

" Come and meet me Mam!"

" All right."

" Mam this is Hermione, Ginny and Harry."

" Nice to meet ya. Harry as in the gay one?"

" Yes Mam."

She sneered at me and for the rest of the brief conversation ignored me completely. Hermione and Ginny looked angry at that but I did my best to ignore it though it did hurt. After the short conversation we walked off to find the tap.

" Archie put these on there's a good lad."

" Muggles wear these I bought them in a muggle shop."

" Muggle women where them Archie. Men wear these. Put them on the Muggle on the gate is already getting suspicious."

" I like a nice breeze around my privates thanks."

Hermione and Ginny both ducked out of the cue laughing. I carried on waiting in the cue for the water as the two of them wandered off somewhere forgetting about needing to get water. I think they saw Luna and that's where they went. I got the water and started carrying it as best as I could to the tents.

Fred caught sight of me first and came over to help me carry the water and I smiled at him in thanks. I was mentally somewhere else though. I tried to myself I didn't care what people thought of me but really I did. Did they all think like that? All of the adults.

" Where's Hermione and Ginny?" Mr Weasley asked.

" They went off with Luna I think."

" And left you with the water?"

" Yes."

" Thanks Harry."

" No problem Mr Weasley."

I walked into the tent and got into the bed I would be sleeping and turned away from the doorway hoping nobody would notice I was crying and just assume that I was asleep because of the early morning we had. Had Seamus done it purposly knowing that his Mum would do that? It definately seemed that way.

Hermione's Pov

" Where's Harry?" I asked.

" Asleep." Fred said.

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Why wouldn't he be?"

" Something happened when we went to get water."

" What?" George asked.

" Well..." I said.

" Seamus invited us to meet his Mother and well..." Ginny told them.

" She treated him...differently."

" Because of...?"

" Yeah."

" That bitch." Fred growled.

" I'm off to see Harry." George said slipping off.

George's Pov

" Harry?"

I walked into the room we would be sharing and slipped into bed with him. I turned him around to hug him. He just clung onto me. I ran my fingers through his hair.

" It doesn't matter what some people say."

" I know it doesn't. I just don't like being judged much."

" I know Harry. I know."

" Sorry." He said a few minutes later.

" Its fine come on its lunch."

" All right one second."

He rushed out of the room and came back with a clean, tear free face.

" Perfect." I said.

He blushed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside after me.

" All right mate?" Fred asked him.

" I'm fine."

" Harry's catchphrase." Hermione said.

" Hey its not!"

" Sure Harry sure." Ginny said.

He pouted playfully.

" Ready." Dad said.

Just then Charlie, Bill and Percy came up and sat down on the grass with us.

" Just apparated Dad." Percy said loudly.

" What about the muggles shouldn't he stop talking about apparating?" Harry whispered to Fred and I.

" Officially." I said.

" He's breaking the rules."

" Definitely." Harry agreed.

" Ludo Bagman the man of the moment." Dad said.

" Doesn't he have a bad history with debts?" Harry asked us.

" What?"

" I am sure I read it in the paper once. He owes Goblins loads of money."

" Oh." Fred said.

" Fancy a flutter on the match Arthur?" Bagman asked.

Harry looked at us unsure whether to say anything. I shook my head. Though he would save us a bit of money we didn't need him to make enemy out of Bagman especially since he was the one who had got us seats.

" Lets see a galleon on Ireland to win."

" All right." Bagman said looking crestfallen.

" Anyone else?"

" Molly wouldn't want them..."

" We bet one galleon Ireland win yet Krum catches the snitch." Fred said.

" All right then. I will give you great odds on that one. 100-1."

" Wicked."

" Why did he do that?" Harry whispered to me.

" Because we're Fred and George Weasley it will look suspicious if we didn't."

" Oh all right."

I kissed his forehead. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

We spent the rest of the day messing about in the tent. When the time for the match came fairies lit up the trees to light out a pathway to the stadium. Harry bought the three of us an irish rosette even though we offered to buy our own and he also ended up buying us an irish hat each aswell.

" Thanks Hazza!"

" Thanks Ry."

" Come on lets catch up with the others." He said bouncing up and down hyperly.

" All right all right."

" Come on come on."

" I haven't seen him this excited before." Fred said.

" I don't think I have either come on."

Harry was near enough bouncing as we caught up with the others. Bill ruffled his hair laughing before turning to us.

" Did either of you give him fizzy pop?"

" No." We chorused.

" Ooops." Hermione whispered.

" It was nice." Harry said grinning madly.

" Come on crazy kid." Bill said.

" I'm not crazy I swear!"

" Sure."

" Its true." He said sticking his tongue out at him.

" You spent too long around Fred and George."

" Maybe."

" Come on kids!" Dad cried.

We got to the stadium and it was amazing. We entered and thousands of flashes were lighting up the stadium every few minutes. We climbed hundreds of steps and took seats in the top box and I stared down at the stadium. It was awesome. I looked and saw advertisements.

BERTIE BOTTS EVERY FLAVOUR BEANS! A RISK WITH EVERY MOUTHFUL!

I shuddered remembering the bogey flavoured one.

GLADRAGS CLOTHING PARIS, LONDON AND HOGSMEADE!

Underneath that there was the scores.

BULGARIA 0: IRELAND 0

" Dobby?" Harry asked.

We all turned to look at him.

" I is not Dobby sir."

" Sorry. I thought you were someone I know."

" But I knows Dobby toos sir and you must be Harry Potter."

" How is Dobby?"

" Ah no offence meant sir but I don't thinks you be doing him a favour setting him free."

" Why what's wrong with him?"

" He's getting ideas."

" Like what?"

" He wants paying for his work." She whispered.

" Why not?"

" We don't wants payings for our works. I said Dobby find a nice family and settle down."

" Its time he had some fun."

" At this rate he will end up in front of the control of magical creatures like some common Goblin."

" But...?"

" We is to be doings as we ares told. Winky does not like heights but her master tolds her to come up here and Winky is being doing as she's told." With that she buried her head and didn't speak no more.

" Weird." Ron said.

" They're not weird." Harry said.

" Yeah your not normal though are you?"

" Thanks."

" Ron." Dad said sternly.

He rolled his eyes when Dad turned his back and I glared at him.

Draco Malfoy entered with his mother and father and Dads smile became rather forced.

" Ah Arthur I believe you know Lucius? He's here on my invitation donations to excellent causes."

" Of course."

" Arthur how did you get in the top box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Malfoy senior said.

Fudge was too busy greeting Harry.

" Let the game begin." Bagman said.

" All right."

He started reading the names out for the Irish team and the leprechauns started dancing.

" Now the Bulgarians!" He cried.

Veela came rushing on. Harry and I smirked as Fred tried to climb out of the box and Ron looked as if he was about to dive out into the crowd. Harry and I pulled Fred back down into his seat and he turned to look at us before blinking.

" What happened?"

Harry burst into laughter.

" What?"

" Fred you tried to dive out of the box."

" Oh." He said blushing red.

" You were more dignified than Ron." Harry whispered to him.

" Well that's good then."

The game began. We cheered for them as the game carried on.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I am kind of ill, and no one in the house has pain killers, so I'll have to wait it out, and I was unsure whether this was going up today, but yeah. Please read and leave a review if you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter three Georges Pov

We laughed happily. We had gotten some of the gold we needed from Bagman but Harry pointed out it was leprechaun gold. We sighed pocketing it anyway. We walked back to the tent and started dancing around like loons teasing Ron about his obsession with Viktor Krum.

" He's like an eagle!"

" Viktor I love you Viktor I do. When we're apart my heart beats only for you." Fred and I sang.

" Shut it." He snapped.

We danced around before each of us went to our own beds.

" GET UP!" Dad shouted.

" What's going on?" Harry asked.

" Death Eaters are invading. Fred, George look after Ginny."

" Right Dad."

I grabbed Harry's hand and Fred took Ginny's. Ron and Hermione walked slightly behind us. We ran into the woods. A crowd of people rushed in through us and pushing Harry away from us. His hand was ripped from mine as the people pulled him away in the crowd with him.

The rest of us were there except Harry.

" Harry!?" I shouted.

" George we need to go deeper." Fred said softly.

" But Harry."

" He'll find us I'm sure of it."

" But..."

" Come on George. We need to keep Ginny safe don't we."

" Coming." I said though I was distracted.

Harry's Pov

I was pushed in the opposite direction from the others. I felt my hand being yanked from Georges. I gasped. When I managed to break away from the crowd I looked and I had no idea where I was.

" MOSMORDRE." A voice shouted.

I gasped. A green formation appeared in the air and I at first thought it was another leprechaun formation. However it was skull shaped and had a snake coming out of its mouth. It was very eerie. I gasped as pain shot through my scar and my knees buckled.

" STUPEFY."

I checked for my wand and grabbed it trying to cast a shield charm around myself.

" Harry?"

" Mr Weasley."

" What did you do?" One of the men screamed.

" It wasn't me I swear!" I cried.

" A likely story."

" I swear."

" Come on Crouch is Harry Potter likely to have conjured the dark mark?"

" Sorry."

" Harry did you see who it was?"

" There was a man who shouted the incantation over there by those trees."

" Our stunners went straight through there."

" We may have caught him."

They ran off and a minute later there was a gasp.

" We found someone but blimey..."

" Who is it?" Crouch asked.

" Its your elf."

" What?"

" Renervate."

" Do you know who I am elf?"

" No sir."

" Hold up she'd need a wand." Crouch said.

" And she had one." Diggory said.

" Wait that's Ron's wand." Mr Weasley said.

" Who's?"

" Ron's, my son."

" Did Ron conjure the mark?"

" It wasn't him Sir." I said.

" Here Arthur."

" Thank you."

" So elf did you find this wand and thought to have some fun with it?"

" No sir I is not knowings how."

" You were caught at the scene of the crime elf!"

" Its not beings me."

" Diggory are you saying I teach my slaves how to conjure the dark mark?"

" No sir she could have picked it up anywhere."

" Exactly she could have picked it up anywhere. Winky did you see anyone?" Mr Weasley asked kindly.

" No I is seeing no ones sir." She said her eyes fixed intently on Mr Crouch.

" You disobeyed me Winky. This means clothes."

" No sir please."

" I have no use for an elf who does not keep my reputation."

" No please!"

" Come on Harry." Mr Weasley said.

I followed him out of the clearing and back out of the woods.

" Is it him Arthur? Did you catch who did it?"

" Of course its not him and we didn't catch them excuse me."

" DAD!" Bill shouted.

" I'm here."

" Dad Harry's missing."

" I have him here."

" Oh good he's safe. Also Harry you might want to go see George. He's panicking like mad and although Fred's trying to calm him its not doing much use."

" Thanks Bill."

I ran towards the tent and stepped through the tent and into the room. Fred was trying to reassure George will Ginny and Hermione were shaking on the sofa. Ron was eating something.

" Georgie?" I asked.

" Harry!" He cried.

He ran over to me and picked me up. I sighed placing my head on his shoulder as he littered the top of my head with kisses. I snuggled closer to him for comfort. He squeezed me tight before sitting down on the sofa and placing me on his lap.

" You all right Hazza?" Fred asked.

" Yeah I guess."

" Good."

" You okay?"

" I'm fine we were just all worried for you."

" I'm fine."

I lay my head back down on his shoulder and blinked sleepily. George rubbed soothing circles on my back and I smiled slightly. I eventually fell asleep on his shoulder. I woke slightly as I was moved but with whispered reassurances I lay back down to sleep.

" Time to get up." Mr Weasley said in what seemed like minutes later.

" Okay." I whispered.

I got dressed before waking George and Fred up. Ron had already got dressed and left the room. George grumbled but got up anyway. Fred refused to get up and George and I had to literally pull him out of his bed so he would get dressed. George and I left the room and we went into living room. We had a hurried breakfast before setting off.

" ARTHUR!"

Mrs Weasley came running up and kissed Mr Weasley on the cheek before turning to pull Fred and George into bone crushing hugs. I let go of Georges hands and she kissed their heads.

" Oh boys I was so worried what if one of you had died and the last thing I had said to you was moaning about your owl results."

" Its fine Mum." Fred said.

" Come on Molly lets get you a cup of tea."

We all walked into the kitchen and I spotted a picture of the dark mark in the paper. The headline read SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!

" Bill pass us the paper." Mr Weasley said.

Bill did as he was told and slipped a drop of fire whisky into Mrs Weasley's cup of tea. She didn't notice. Mr Weasley was reading the paper and George had taken my hand into his again.

" I'm mentioned." Mr Weasley said abruptly.

" Where if I had seen that..."

" Not by name. It says if anxious crowds by the woods waited for reassurance when a ministry worked came out he was no use."

" Who wrote it?" Charlie asked.

" Rita Skeeter."

" Who?" I asked.

" Rita Skeeter is the biggest liar and she's a reporter."

" Oh."

" Come on lets drop our bags into our rooms. Want to play Quidditch after?" George asked me.

" Harry wants to sleep." Hermione said.

" No I'll play."

" Cool meet us at the orchard."

" Okay."

I dumped my bag on my bed in Ron's room where I would be staying for the rest of the holidays. Ron sneered at me as I left but I didn't bother. I ran out to the orchard holding my firebolt in my hands.

" Come on!"

I flew up and played a good long game of quidditch with the twins and somehow we even managed to get Hermione and Ginny to play.

" Do you think anyone was hurt?" I asked.

" Harry everyone will be fine." Fred reassured me.

" He's right Love." George agreed.

I couldn't help but feel worried though.

" Do you think we'd be okay to go and visit Luna?" I asked Ginny and Hermione.

" Yeah come on."

" One second. MUM HARRY, HERMIONE AND I ARE OFF TO SEE LUNA! WE'LL BE BACK SOON."

" ALL RIGHT GINNY."

We walked for a few miles until we got to Luna's. We knocked on the door and Xenophilius Lovegood answered it. He ushered us in and went and called for Luna. She came down and we all went into her room.

" How are you guys?" She asked.

" We're good how are you Luna?" I asked.

" I am fine thank you Harry."

" That's good." Ginny said.

For the rest of the day we talked to Luna and spent a lot of time doing arts and crafts. Luna taught Hermione how to knit and Ginny sewed and made eight teddies. She handed us one each and said the others were for Fred, George, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley.

" Would you like to spend the night?" Mr Lovegood asked.

" All of us?" Hermione asked.

" Of course Luna rarely has sleepovers and I know Harry isn't interested in Luna at all." He said.

This made me blush.

" Not that your daughter isn't pretty Mr Lovegood."

" My daughters beautiful but you have your soul mate and she is the wrong gender."

I hid my face.

" I'm kidding come on lets have some tea."

We ate sandwiches and crumple horned snorkacks shaped biscuits. We then went upstairs and Mr Lovegood transfigured our clothes into nightwear.

" I shall floo the Weasleys."

Ten minutes later he came up and told us that the Weasley's had said it was okay to stay for the night.

" What do you want to do?" Luna asked.

" We could so some baking?" Hermione suggested.

" That's a great idea. All pick a recipe each and we can make our own things and have a midnight feast!" Luna declared.

" All right!" Ginny cried.

We went downstairs and there was so many sides in her kitchen so we all had room to make what we wanted. Hermione made some butterfly buns. Ginny made some rock cakes. Luna made some more crumple horned snorkack biscuits and covered them in edible glitter. I on the other hand made a chocolate cake. It was a chocolate Victoria sponge with chocolate in the middle and chocolate on the top with glitter, stars, little pearl sort of edible food and hearts on it. Basically I added a lot of the things Luna had onto it.

" My parents would have a heart attack if they saw how much damage all this could do to my teeth." Hermione laughed.

That made us all laugh. We placed our things into the fridge for them to cool down a bit. We went into Luna's loft and brought down sleeping bags and I was glad that Hermione persuaded Ginny to let me have the turquoise bag otherwise the bright pink one with yellow stars and purple love hearts one would have been the one I slept in.

Mrs Weasley's Pov

" George dear?" I shouted.

" What's the matter Mum?"

" Harry's staying the night at Luna's with Hermione and Ginny."

" Mr Lovegood let him?"

" Yes its not like Harry has any interest in Luna in that way."

" Good point."

" Night then."

" Night."

Harry's Pov

" Luna do you have a DVD player?"

" Yeah my Mums parents were muggleborn and she had one when she was growing up."

" What films do you have?"

" Loads shall we watch one?"

" Yeah in our sleeping bags." Hermione said.

" All right then."

We all got into our sleeping bags and kept hold of their teddies and hopped down the stairs in them. We sat in the living room and Luna brought in five films. Titanic, Snow white, 101 dalmatians, Micky Mouse magician film or something and Big.

In the end we chose 101 Dalmatians as Hermione had pointed out the others except big were more girl films and that if we watched them I would more than likely fall asleep. We watched the film and Luna teared up when the dalmatians were stolen.

" Want to watch another while we have our feast?" Luna asked.

" I have an idea for a film if you have it." I said.

" What is it?" Hermione asked.

" I've never seen it as that was the first film I ever fully saw but do you have the wizard of Oz?"

" Of course Daddy bought it at the beginning of the holidays."

" That's great."

We got the food and placed it on the coffee table. Luna then insisted we get crisps and drinks out. Her father had bought some muggle pop at some point so we all got a cup and settled down for the movie.

" We represent the lollipop guild!" I whispered.

" Can you imagine asking Flitwick to do that?" Luna whispered.

" I dare you to do it at Hogwarts Ginny." Hermione said.

" Easy."

" We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Oh well oh well oh well oh well because of the things he does."

" Hermione you can do that when you go and see Dumbledore but change it to we're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts." I said.

" Fine then."

" Harry next evil teacher we get you have to pour water over her in hope that she'll melt." Ginny said.

" Easy."

We carried on like that for a while before the girls played truth or dare while I came up with forfeits. There wasn't much I could do as I loved and still do love George and the soul bond wouldn't allow things like that. However some truths or dares I did get involved in.

" Hermione truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

" Truth."

" Who do you fancy?"

She blushed.

" Who is it?" Luna asked excitedly.

" Fred." She whispered.

" Awwwww!" Luna cooed.

" If you get together we'll be related!" Ginny said.

" Er..."

" When you get married at least."

" Right. Like that's going to happen."

" Now Luna which brother do you want? Bills a bit old and Fred and George are taken."

" Er..."

" Who?"

" I don't fancy any of your brothers."

" Awwww."

" Never mind. Anyway its my go."

" Truth or dare Ginny?" Luna asked.

" Dare."

" I dare you to let me put a whole lot of ingredients out for Harry and with no glasses help him put whatever he puts his hands on in the blender and drink it as a milkshake." Luna said.

" Easy."

Luna led me into the kitchen and took my glasses from me and picked some stuff out of the cupboard and led me over to them.

" Right Harry whatever you pick up goes in the blender."

" All right."

I picked up something in a little pot in front of me and she giggled before putting it in the blender. I then picked up something small and she put it in as well. I picked up what had to be a banana and she put it in. Another few things went in and then she passed me my glasses back.

She blended it before we went back into the living room with the mixture in the glass. She handed it to Ginny who looked at the colour worryingly.

" How much of it?"

" All of it."

" All right then."

She plugged her nose and gulped the mixture down. She gagged slightly at the taste before turning to look at us.

" What the hell was in that thing?"

" Mustard, pepper, a banana, chilli, oats, beans that were cooked, jam, fish sticks, carrots, onions, cheese, Marmite, salt, ham and sardines." Luna told her.

" It was absolutely disgusting."

" Oops."

" Your go Luna. Truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Who do you fancy?"

" Forfeit." She said.

" All right. Go and slap Harry around the face." Ginny said.

" Hey what did I do to deserve this!"

" But that's mean!" Luna protested.

" Then who is it?"

" Sorry Harry."

She slapped me around the face. Hard.

" Merlin Luna you have one hell of a swing."

" I'm sorry Harry will you forgive me?"

" Of course its Ginny's fault." I said grinning.

" Thanks."

" Who's go?" Ginny asked.

" Harry I dare you to drink the drink I make you." Ginny said.

" All right."

" A few more goes and then bed." Hermione said yawning.

" All right." We agreed.

Ginny and Luna went to make the drink while Hermione and I talked and when they came back in ten minutes later I swallowed it in one go and gagged holding my stomach at the disgusting taste.

" What on Gods earth was that?"

" Dried pasta, mayonnaise, salad cream, brown sauce, tomato sauce, garlic, chilli peppers, kidney beans, chive and onion sauce, turnips, green beans and onion bits."

" God that is the most disgusting thing I've ever had."

" Sleep now." Hermione said.

" All right."

I was the first to wake up in the morning and made my way to the bathroom. I gasped at the appearance of my left side of my face. It was bruised purple, black and blue. Mr Lovegood had changed my clothes back earlier when he was half asleep and I had my hood up so as to hide my face.

At midday we walked back to the Burrow bidding goodbye to Luna and promising to see her tomorrow on the Hogwarts express. I still had my hood up. We got into the house and I went to find Mrs Weasley.

" Mrs Weasley do you have any bruise healing salve?" I asked her.

" Not at the moment do you need some I can pop and get some if you need it."

" I do really."

" Why let me have a look." She said.

I pulled my hood down.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

With her shout everyone ran into the room. Ginny and Hermione stared at the side of my face and I shrunk down in my seat as everyone looked shocked.

" What happened dearie?" She asked.

" Ginny dared Luna to slap me around the face." I whispered humiliated.

" GINERVA WEASLEY!"

" It was her forfeit she wouldn't tell me who she fancied and I thought if I chose this as her other choice she wouldn't do it and tell me."

" Oh Ginny!"

" Sorry Harry."

" Its fine." I said wincing as my face stung with the movement.

" Harry even with bruise salve I don't know how long until the bruises disappear maybe a week with the salve and two or three without."

" I am so dead." I muttered.

" I will go out and by some."

" Thank you Mrs Weasley."

My trunk was already packed and most people were packing theirs. George pulled me after him and Fred into their room. I sat on Georges bed as he and Fred rushed around packing everything they needed to take.

" Merlin Luna's got one hard hit." Fred said whistling.

" Yeah it bloody killed."

" Does it hurt?" George asked.

" I'm fine." I said.

" In other words it hurts like bloody mad." George said.

" That's your catchphrase Harry. I'm fine."

" Come on we have to do something for the rest of the day now we finished packing." George said.

" There's left over chocolate cake in the kitchen that I brought back from Luna's." I said.

" CAKE!" They screamed running off.

It turns out Mrs Weasley had cut the cake into eleven slices and that was enough for everyone and there was a rather large piece each. Hermione's buns and Ginny's rock cakes were being kept to one side for the pack ups for the train ride tomorrow according to Mrs Weasley.

That night I fell asleep curled up to George. Mrs Weasley hadn't been able to get any bruise salve and said I should ask Madam Pomfrey when I get to Hogwarts after the feast. I wasn't keen on the idea knowing Luna would feel guilty but I had no choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, I am sorry. I know it was meant to be up last night, and to be honest I don't really have an excuse. I mean I was exhausted and stuff, but it is not worth it. Anyway, I got my hair dyed black, and I love it. It was also trimmed. It took three hours ish to do. That involved dyeing it, washing it, trimming it, straightening it and so much more. I do not want to do that again. It takes ages!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter four Harry's Pov

" Bye I think I might get some time off to see some of it." Bill said.

" Some of what?" Fred and George begged.

" Sorry its secret until the ministry feels free to release it."

" Stop quoting Percy." Ginny said.

" Don't be mean about Percy." I said.

" Good on you Harry dear for not been mean about Percy. Boys and Ginny stop been mean about your brother."

" Sorry Mum."

" Thank you."

" All right now be good."

" We will."

" I'm talking to you and Fred mainly George." She told the twin stood next to me.

" Er Mrs Weasley that's Fred."

" Oh sorry dear I should have realised if it was George he would be holding your hand." She said.

I blushed bright red.

" Right have a good year everyone. I'll see you in the summer."

" Why not at Christmas?" Ginny asked.

" You will find out later on."

We got on the train and found a compartment. We all settled down into it and five minutes later were joined by Luna who gasped.

" Oh Harry I'm so sorry." She said tears springing to her eyes.

" Come here Luna."

She walked over to me and I pulled her into a hug.

" Its not your fault."

" But I hit you."

" Only because Ginny did it as your forfeit."

" But I could have told them."

" If you don't feel comfortable telling them then you don't have to. I'd rather have a bruised face than have you being embarassed."

" Thanks Harry."

" No problem."

We settled in on the seats comfortably. I hadn't gotten much sleep recently because of nightmares and I rested my head on the window but it wasn't comfortable in the slightest. George shifted me around and he traded places with Hermione so my head was in his lap and I curled my legs up until Hermione pulled me them into her lap.

I sat up for a minute and pulled my shoes off so it would be easier for her and got changed into my robes. I then gave Fred some money.

" Everyone get yourself something out of that."

" No."

" It wasn't an option."

" But..."

" Please." I said pulling my puppy dog eyes.

" Okay." George said.

" George!" Fred cried.

" I'm sorry but look at his little face."

" Seriously George."

" Sorry."

I sighed closing my eyes grabbing Georges hand before falling asleep. I dreamt of a hippogriff flying across the mountains until it was shot down making dream me jump slightly. I ran over and tried to heal it until its blood was drank by a hooded figure. I watched horrified as I realised it was actually Susan wearing the cloak. Justin then came up and they started chanting some sort of spell.

Hannah and then came and cried over the hippogriff loosing its life and Justin sent a green spell at her. It was then that the mountain disappeared and I fell and landed in Hogsmeade. I watched as the cloaked figures from the quidditch world cup marched through.

My dream was making me dizzy at how it was changing. I was then in my dorms at Hogwarts and being ignored by everyone. It kept changing until I sat up abruptly wide awake. Everyone looked at me.

" You all right Ry?"

" Weird nightmare."

" What was it about?"

" I have no idea it kept changing from different one scene to another."

" Oh."

I lay back down and closed my eyes though knowing I wouldn't go back to sleep. I just listened to everything going on around me. It was around twenty minutes when I spoke again or moved at all really.

" What time is it?"

" Merlin Harry I thought you were asleep." George said.

" Sorry I couldn't sleep any more."

" All right."

" So what time is it?"

" Three."

" Already?"

" Yeah you slept quite a while." Hermione commented.

" Hows your face?" George asked.

" Painful I was resting it against your knee." I whispered so Luna wouldn't here and feel more guilty.

He kissed that side of my face tenderly and it didn't hurt at all which I was glad of. He smiled and began stroking my hair. It relaxed me immensely.

" You all got something from the trolley right?"

" Yeah." Fred told me.

" Good."

" We saved you a chocolate frog and a pack of Bertie Botts." Luna told me.

" I'm not hungry you lot can have them."

" Put them in his trunk he will eat them later." George told them.

" All right."

I heard Fred stand up and I knew he had put them in my trunk. I would slip them into his trunk later on tonight or tomorrow or something. I didn't want them. I would have given them to George but he hates Every Flavour Beans. Ever since he had the bogey bean.

When the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station we all climbed off and people stared at my face. Malfoy burst out laughing at the sight of the bruises.

" Who did that to you Potter I want to send them flowers." He laughed.

" Aww is it that sad that you have to send flowers to random people because no one else will accept them from you." I said.

" Think you're all tough Potter."

" Shove off."

" Was it your boyfriend? Did he get bored of you finally and when you refused to leave him alone he decked you?" He asked grinning.

" Fuck you Malfoy." George growled pulling my hand into his.

" Aww maybe it was the twin then. Did he get bored with George hanging out with you aswell as him and hit you."

" If you don't shut the hell up I'll deck you." Fred growled.

" No one wants you around them Potter."

" Don't you need to go and tell your bodyguards what to do?" I asked.

" Your one to talk about bodyguards."

" Get stuffed."

We climbed into a carriage and they followed us into it.

" What are you now Malfoy a stalker?"

" I am not a stalker! My father will hear about this!"

" Go and tell Daddy then." George shot back.

" At least I have a Dad to tell." He said looking at me.

" YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Fred growled.

I didn't say anything.

" Hit a nerve? At least I have a mother as well."

" Say one more word I dare you." George shouted.

The carriage pulled up at Hogwarts.

" What's going on here?" McGonagall asked.

" He was following us and said he was going to tell his father when we told him to leave us alone." Hermione said.

" Then we said tell him then." Ginny said.

" Then he said to Harry at least he has a father to tell." Fred told her.

" MR MALFOY A MONTHS DETENTION WITH FILCH!"

" My father will hear about this!"

He hurried off to the Slytherin table.

" Are you okay Mr Potter?"

" Yes Professor I'm fine." I said automatically.

" I think I have some things you might like if you come and see me after dinner tomorrow Mr Potter."

" Okay Professor."

" Now get into the great hall before we sort the first years."

" Okay Professor."

We all took our seats at the Gryffindor table and for once Dumbledore stood up for a speech before the sorting.

" This year we also have a new exchange student from Australia. She will be a fourth year. Thank you."

Professor McGonagall came in and you could easily spot the fourth year as she towered over the first years. She went first.

" Cooper, Laura."

She walked up and placed the hat on her head and it immediately declared her a Gryffindor. She came over and looked down the table before turning to talk to Lavender and I could hear all of her conversation.

" You know the black haired boy with glasses?" She asked.

" Harry Potter."

" That's Harry Potter? And yeah him."

" Yeah its Harry and what about him?"

" If I asked him out do you think I'd have any chance?"

" You're blunt aren't you."

" Yes now what do you think?"

" No chance."

" Hey!"

" No its not that. Harry is 100% gay and in a soul bond with George Weasley."

" Who's George Weasley?"

" One of the red headed twins."

" Oh. Awkward. What about the boy with dreadlocks two seats along from him?"

" Lee?"

" Yeah."

" He's in a soul bond with Katie Bell."

" Merlin is everyone in soul bonds here?"

" No they are the only two pairs in the school."

" Oh."

" Yeah."

" What about the one with red hair and freckles?"

" Which one this house is full of Weasley's and they all have red hair and freckles?"

" Well not the girl obviously the one without the twin?"

" Ron?"

" Yeah."

" Your free to him. He's a right bastard."

" Why?"

" He bullied Harry in first year until everyone found out that Harry cut and he got amnesia from being whacked around the head by a troll with its club."

" Merlin."

" That's not half of it."

I tuned out the conversation and smiled as Natalie McDonald was sorted into my house. I leant over and shook her hand.

" Welcome to Gryffindor."

" Thanks."

" I'm Harry if you need any help with homework or anything I'm free to any first years to tutor or help around the school until they find their way around."

" Thanks Harry."

" You're welcome."

I turned back to listen to the sorting and I could still hear Laura Cooper talking to Lavender Brown.

" Wait so Ron hates Harry?"

" Yeah its because Harry's famous and because of the soul bond he was in the hospital wing with George for four days and they thought because he was famous he was allowed to skip classes."

" Merlin."

" Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said.

I began eating in silence.

" So who's our dorm mates?"

" Well there's Parvati who's my best friend."

" Hey Parvati."

" Hey."

Parvati joined in their conversation.

" So who else?"

" Hermione Granger."

" She's the girl with bushy hair talking to the only Weasley girl."

" Why isn't she over here?"

" She's a bookworm. Also she's Harry's best friend. She has lots of friends but most of them are in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

" Who's she got in this house?"

" Ginny, Harry, Katie, Fred and George. Though she does talk to Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan."

" Oh."

" Yeah by the way boys can't get into our dorms."

" None?"

" Actually I think Harry and George can come in."

" Because their gay."

" Harry!"

" Yes Lavender?"

" This is Laura Cooper."

" Hello Laura."

" Is it true that you're the boy who lived?"

" I guess."

" Harry hates his fame." Lavender told her.

" Why?"

" He's shy."

" Is it true you use to cut?" Laura asked.

" I don't think that's any of your business." George said pulling me towards him.

" Sorry." She said.

" By the way Lavender I heard everything you said about Harry." George told her.

" Oh."

" I don't think she needs to know Harry's history."

" But he's the boy who lived!" Laura cried.

I turned away. George sent her a glare and kissed me on the forehead.

" Its fine Harry."

" I know."

When the feast was over Dumbledore came to the front. He waited for silence to fall but was cut off as someone entered the room. He had a blue electric eye and a massive chunk of his nose missing. His right leg was wooden and his face was scarred. He turned to Dumbledore.

" Ah Albus!"

" Alastor glad you could make it."

" It was close."

" That it was."

" Ay."

" Everyone this is Professor Moody he will be the defense against the dark arts teacher."

People clapped for him.

" That's Mad-Eye Moody. He's an ex Auror." George whispered into my ear.

" A dark wizard catcher?"

" That's right."

" Woah."

" Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him." Fred whispered in awe.

" Right now." Dumbledore said as Moody sat down.

" Right this year the castle will not only play host to us but to some select students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well. This year Hogwarts will host the tri-wizard tournement. On Halloween the night the person for all of the schools will be chosen from the goblet of fire."

" WICKED!" The twins yelled.

" But because of the death toll last time there is an age limit no one under the age of seventeen can compete."

" THAT'S RUBBISH!" The twins yelled louder than before.

I rubbed my ear as I was so close to George that it had killed my ear when he had shouted. Hermione shot me a sympathetic look. She seemed to understand as well. She was sat opposite Fred and had her arm on the table and her head resting in it and he had screamed leaning forward to see Dumbledore. It had affected her too.

" That's the rules. Good night."

We all traipsed back to the common room and told the Fat Lady the password. We entered the room and I sighed feeling at home as this would always be my first home as this school had saved me from the cupboard. Saved me from the abuse. Found me my future husband. Gave me friends and family.

" Harry you coming?"

" Yeah coming now."

Lavenders Pov

" So that's his soul mate?" She said when we got in the dorms.

" Yeah."

" He's protective of him. Its really sweet."

" Oh they're really good together and George has every right to be protective."

" Why?"

" So much happens to Harry every year." Parvati said.

" Like what?"

" Last year for example he was kidnapped by Sirius Black!"

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" Second year he was petrified." I told her.

" And to save Ginny Weasley the girl he went into the chamber of secrets and killed a basilisk."

" Also there were rumours he was nearly eaten by acromantula." I added.

" Oh and last year he had the dementors."

" Oh and that and he had the problem with the boggart." I said.

" What problem?" Laura asked.

" Well we were facing boggarts and everyone expected Harry's to be Voldemort as he has faced him three times but instead it was a fat man like a walrus and Georges dead body."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" Who was the fat man?"

" I heard Hermione say it was his Uncle."

" His Uncle?"

" Yeah none of us know what happened with his Uncle however he no longer lives with them and has no contact with them even though they are his only family."

" I wonder why."

" Oh and first year do you remember Harry got amnesia from the troll." Parvati said.

" He was nearly killed by Voldemort possessing our teacher Quirrell."

" Then there was when he nearly got killed by the rogue bludger."

" Then when someone cursed his broom I heard that from Flitwick."

" Then there was when he rode Buckbeak."

" Yeah and his tea leaves last year."

" Hectic life then."

" You have no idea."

Just then Hermione marched over.

" Hello I'm Hermione Granger."

" Laura Cooper."

" Pleasure. Now Parvati, Lavender a few things."

" What?" We asked sighing.

" Harry's life does not involve you."

" But its so mysterious."

" Its not your mystery to solve!"

" All right."

" Two I'm Harry's family and Luna and Mr Lovegood and Katie and Alicia and Angelina and Lee and Oliver and all the Weasley's except George."

" But they aren't related."

" Officially. But its not always in the blood."

" I don't understand."

" All right say your Uncle became a death eater would you still consider him family?"

" No!"

" Exactly."

" Were Harry's Aunt and Uncle death eaters?"

" They are muggles!"

" Oh. I thought Harry was pureblood."

" No his Mum was a muggle born!"

" Oh."

" Also say five years Harry will be related to the Weasleys."

" How?" Parvati asked.

" Through marriage!"

" Oh."

" Can you leave him alone now?"

" A few more questions?"

" Will you tell anyone or pester me or Harry any more?"

" No."

" Fine then."

" Why did Harry cut?" Laura asked.

" He...was stressed...and depressed."

" Last one why is Harry's boggart George being killed and his Uncle?"

" He loves George everyone knows that. And I'm not saying the other one. Goodnight."

" Wow she's slightly uptight."

" Na she's protective of her friends."

" Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it has been a while, things happened, and I found it very difficult to have time to upload this chapter. I will be back on a schedule where I will update every 7-14 days soon. Thanks for reading, and why not leave a little review? Reviews make my day. Thanks for reading guys. Sorry the chapter is short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does though.**

Chapter Five Harry's Pov

Today was the day of Moody's lessons. Everyone had been talking about his lessons for days. Lee had told me it was great. He had been there. Seen it. Or in his words been there, done that and got the t-shirt. I was looking forward to it. I sat at the front of the room with Hermione. Justin was sat with Hannah and Susan was sat with Megan. I buzzed with excitement at what we were going to be seen as I talked happily with Hermione as we waited the Professor's arrival. When he finally stomped in, his magical eye whizzed, setting upon each of us before darting on.

" My name is Professor Moody."

" Good morning Professor." Everyone said.

" Forget that tosh lets get on with the lesson. Right we are going over the unforgivable curses. The Ministry think you are too young to see them but I disagree." He yelled.

We all paled. Hermione looked kind of uncomfortable with the topic, but as usual she listened and watched carefully as the professor spoke.

" Right a curse? A curse?"

I put my hand up with reluctance. This topic was making me uncomfortable as I knew that an unforgivable curse had killed my parents, and it was why I knew quite a bit on the matter.

" The imperius curse Sir. It makes a sort of cloud over the persons mind and forces them to be completely under someone else's control. Under the curse you could kill your best friend and not be able to help it unless you can fight off the curse."

" Correct. Correct. Imperio."

The spider he was preforming the spell on flew through the air. It landed on Rons face and he let out a girlish scream. He then flicked it so it crawled up my arm but it didn't bother me in the slightest. He then flung it at Hannah who paled dramatically.

" Another. Another?"

Neville put his hand up.

" Longbottom is it?"

" Yes sir."

" The curse?"

" The cruciartus curse."

" Ah the torture curse. The spider needs to be bigger."

He enlarged the spider and pointed his wand at it.

" Crucio."

The spider squealed spasming in pain from the curse and twitching uncontrollably.

" STOP IT CAN'T YOU SEE ITS HURTING HIM!" I yelled at the same time as Hermione yelled.

" ITS CLEARLY BOTHERING HIM STOP IT!"

Mad-Eye lifted the curse.

" Miss Granger do you know the last curse?"

She shook her head burying her face in her hands.

" Avada Kedavra."

A green light shot from the end of his wand and the spider collapsed onto the table.

" The killing curse and there's no blocking it and there's only one person known to survive it and hes in this very room." He said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

" Potter!"

" Yes sir."

" Come up here."

" Okay."

I walked up to the front and he turned me to face the class.

" Now I have been told you have strong power levels is it true?" He asked.

" I don't know Sir."

" It is." A lot of people shouted.

" Perfect. Imperio."

I felt a warm fuzzy feeling cover my brain.

" Jump on the desk." A voice whispered.

Why would I do something that stupid?

" Go on do it."

No I didn't want to.

The voice repeated it for ten minutes until I crashed into the desk.

" Did you see that Potter nearly fought it off. Ten minutes it took."

People clapped.

" Another go."

I felt it try and take over my mind.

" Pretend to fly."

No its stupid.

" Pretend to fly."

I won't do it.

" Pretend to fly."

" NO!" I cried collapsing onto the floor.

People stared at me shocked. My hips were hurting from crashing into the desk and the curse had been cast on me twice for a while each time at least ten minutes each and it made me exhausted.

" Harry!" Hermione said rushing over to me.

" Hermione!" I muttered.

" I am going to get you to the hospital wing." She said.

" Leave him Miss Granger!"

" No he's hurt!"

I felt myself be heaved up and helped from the room. I was aching all over, and I felt sick. However, the fact that Hermione had deliberately disobeyed a teacher, in a class situation, astounded me.

" Harry your too light and I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey how do you feel?"

" Sick, light headed and dizzy."

" All right."

" Will you stay with me Hermione?"

" Of course Harry."

" Thanks Mione."

" MADAM POMFREY!"

" Miss Granger what happened?" She asked, hurrying from her office.

" Professor Moody cast the imperious on him twice. He fought them both off but its made him sick and dizzy and the first time he ended up crashing into the desk. Hard." Hermione blurted.

" Did Professor Moody send you?"

" No he wasn't going to let him come here so I brought him without permission."

" Thank you Miss Granger."

" Madam Pomfrey can 'Mione stay?" I asked sleepily.

" I suppose so because she's trust worthy."

" Thanks Ma'am." I muttered.

" Right. I want you to stay here until dinner. Drink these and I will go inform your teachers for the rest of the day. What lessons you got left today?"

" Arithmacy, herbology and transfiguration."

" All right then. Miss Granger make sure he drinks those."

" I will."

" Good." She said before leaving.

"Come on Harry." Hermione said.

" I'm tired I want to go to sleep."

" You can after these promise."

" Okay."

" Good."

She gave me the potion and I sighed gulping the rancid thing down and then she passed me another and I swallowed that as well. I then drifted off to sleep.

George's Pov

" It was scary." Seamus said.

" I thought he was going to puke." Dean agreed.

" Its illegal and to preform it not once but twice on a student!" Laura cried.

" What happened?" I asked curious.

" Professor Moody cast the imperious curse twice on Harry but the second time he managed to fight it off."

" Is he okay?"

" I don't know. Hermione ignored Moody. Harry had collapsed and Moody said to leave him but she took him to the hospital wing." Seamus said.

" Fred's at the toilet. When he comes can you tell him I'm in the hospital wing?"

" Sure." Dean said.

" Thanks."

I ran to the hospital wing and found Hermione sat with a sleeping Harry. She looked up as I entered and she gave me a small smile before turning back to Harry and blinking.

" What happened?"

" He tried to get Harry to do things under the imperious curse but he fought and after ten minutes he finally had to give in but didn't do it properly and crashed into the desk hurting his hips."

I rubbed at Harry's hips gently, hoping to soothe him slightly.

" Then second time he fought it off completely."

" Is it true you went against Moody's words?"

" Yeah Harry was lying on the floor unable to get up."

" Oh my god I want to kill Moody."

" Woah George calm down!"

" He hurt my Harry."

" But killing him will mean you go to Azkaban."

" I guess."

" Then you won't get to see Harry any more."

" Fine but I wanted to."

" I know."

" I would have done it."

" I don't doubt you. You love Harry and he loves you to pieces."

" He's mine. I love him."

" We all know it George."

" Georgie?"

" Ry?"

" 'Mione?"

" I'm here Harry."

" Georgie it hurt." He moaned sleepily.

" I know baby. I know."

" We will make sure he doesn't do it again." Hermione said.

" He will though."

" I will skin him alive if he does!" Madam Pomfrey said coming in.

" Hi Madam Pomfrey."

" How are you feeling?"

" Better."

" No classes for you and Miss Granger today."

" All right."

The bell rang and I kissed Harry on the head and smiled at him before kissing the tip of his nose.

" See you later babe."

" Bye Georgie."

I then ran off to lessons.

Hermione's Pov

" New nickname?"

" I guess. Love, Ry and babe from George."

" Hazza from Fred." I said.

" Yeah."

" Then we have the boy-who-lived."

" Hermione!"

" Sorry couldn't resist. Oh and we have the noble Harry Potter."

" Dobby." He said laughing.

" Mr Potter."

" McGonagall."

" Harry my boy."

" Dumbledore."

" Potter."

" That's creepy you sounded like Snape as well."

" Eugh!"

" I know."

" I scare myself sometimes!"

" Aww your not scary 'Mione."

" Nope."

" Your like...er...fang."

" Is that a complement?"

" Yeah."

" Well its not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me."

" Four years."

" Four years."

" Well..."

" Yeah."

Harry's Pov

When dinner came we went back into the hall and all my defence class turned to stare at me. I inched behind Hermione who laughed and pulled me over to George. George kissed my head and then pointed at the large plate of food.

" Eat."

" So demanding."

" Eat."

" Fine."

" See there it is again. Half of the famous Potter catchphrase." Fred shouted.

" Fred?" I asked hesitantly.

" Oh well I might have told some people that I think that I'm fine should be your catchphrase."

" How many people?"

" Eight."

" That's not too bad."

" From each house."

" Fred!"

" But..."

" Everyone knows you said it don't they?"

" Er maybe."

" How did you talk to Slytherins?" George asked.

" First years."

" Fred if it wouldn't upset a lot of people I would punch you."

" Who would it upset?" He asked.

" George, Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Lee and Mrs Weasley."

" Hmm good point."

" Shame really."

" Yeah."

" Hey I could get Luna to do it." I grinned.

He paled.

" You wouldn't?"

" Depends."

" On what?"

" Whether I feel like it when I next see her."

" So my life hangs in the line."

" Your life? Don't be dramatic. Your face maybe and it will only be for a while."

" ARGHH!"

He ran from the hall and we all cracked up laughing.

" You are going to torment him with that aren't you?" George asked me.

" Definitely. Not that I will tell Luna to do it."

" Your too kind."

" Not."

" Come on its late."

" Fine."

We walked back to the dorms and I got changed as did he and then we got into bed and I yawned snuggling into his chest and he smiled kissing me softly before wrapping his arms around me and I fell to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it has been so long. Things happened and I had to get back into normal routines and so on. I hope you all read and review as it really makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**WARNINGS: Self harm.**

Chapter six Georges Pov

It was Halloween. The day before Fred and I had ultimately failed at putting our names in the goblet of fire. The papers had come shooting out at us making us go old and grey. We were sat in the hall ready for the names to be read out. The students from the other schools had arrived two nights ago.

" The student from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The blond part veela rushed forward and went through to the side chamber.

" Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"

He walked into the room aswell.

" Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory."

He smirked before walking in. There it was over and I felt Harry slump with relief beside me.

" HARRY POTTER!"

" Wha-wha-what?"

" Your name came out."

" No there has to be some sort of mistake!"

" Your name came out."

" No I didn't enter."

" Go through Harry we'll talk in there."

Fred pushed him in the direction of the side chamber.

I walked out of the hall. How had he done that? He had entered and not told us how to? How? Why? Didn't he love me? I loved him why didn't he tell me then. I stormed into my dorm and got Harry's stuff and left it outside the dorm door.

Fred's Pov

I looked at Harry's stuff as I entered and sighed. I knew full well Harry would not have put his name in the cup. Eternal glory? Harry hated his fame. Money? Harry has tons of money.

" George?"

" How could he do that to us?!"

" He didn't George."

" He did!"

" No George. I don't think he did!"

" But...?"

" He didn't."

" I don't know what to believe."

" George this is Harry we're talking about! Are we even talking about the same person? The Harry who hates fame? The Harry who hates being noticed? The same Harry who wants to be normal? The same Harry you have been in love with for just over three years?"

" He..."

" George he didn't!"

" I can't. I just..."

" Work it out George."

Harry's Pov

" Harry?"

I sunk into one corner. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Why couldn't I have one peaceful year. George hadn't even looked at me. He believed I put my name in it. George. My George didn't believe me. No one would. Oh Merlin. Oh God. I'm going to die!

" Harry?!"

No I couldn't do it. No. I wasn't ready for this stupid bloody tournament. I was going to die! Never to see George again. Or Fred. Or Hermione. Or Susan. Or Hannah. Or Justin. Or Lee. Or Katie. Or Alicia. Or Angelina. Or Oliver. I started shaking. No. I didn't want to die.

" HARRY!"

No. No. No. No.

" Mr Potter?"

" Harry my boy?"

I started to shake and the room swam before my eyes. Someone was snapping their fingers in front of my face. My breath caught in my chest.

" Did you put your name in the cup?"

" No." I choked out.

" Did you get an older student to do it for you?"

" No." I whispered.

" You will have to compete."

" No I can't."

" You're going to have to."

" But..."

" Sorry my boy."

" But I didn't enter." I choked out.

" Harry you will have to go through with it."

They all left and I just sat in the corner. No this couldn't be happening.

" Harry?"

I tried gulping air into my lungs as the room once more started to spin. It was with that I fainted.

Fred's Pov

No had seen Harry since the names had been called out. I had no idea where to look for him. I was about to go and check the hall when Cedric Diggory ran over to me out of breath.

" George."

" Fred."

" Fred Harry's in the hospital wing."

" What why?"

" He had a panic attack in the room off the hall."

" Who took him to Madam Pomfrey?"

" Fleur and I did."

" Thanks."

" If I see George shall I tell him?"

" No he doesn't believe that Harry didn't put his name in."

" Oh."

" Thanks Cedric."

I ran to the hospital wing where Harry was sat in a bed staring at the wall.

" Hey Fred."

" Hi Harry. How are you?"

" I'm fine."

" Same."

" George hates me doesn't he." It wasn't a question.

" No he's just confused and angry."

" He hates me."

" When are you allowed out?"

" Tomorrow."

" What time?"

" I don't know."

" Has anyone else been to see you."

" No."

" Oh."

" Hmm."

" I'll meet you tomorrow."

" You don't have to."

" I want to."

" Okay then."

" Bye little brother."

" Bye."

Over the next few days George would hold Harry's hand for five minutes every two days so that the bond wouldn't be stretched then he would let go and ignore Harry until two days later. Even during those times he wouldn't speak to him. He would completely ignore him.

Everyone near enough in the school was against him except Luna, Hermione, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny and Katie. Oh and the new girl. Harry was never really around anymore. He did his homework in the library and slept on the sofa but got in late and woke up early. He even ate in the kitchens.

Someone had made badges saying Potter stinks, vote Cedric Diggory the real champion. Harry was also spending a lot of time at Hagrids. People were bullying him in the corridors and some even hexed him meaning he was going everywhere under the invisibility cloak. Most of the teachers had noticed though nothing was been done about it.

" FRED!" Lee cried.

" What?"

" You need to come to the hospital wing!"

" Why what happened?"

" Its Harry."

" What about him?"

" He hurt himself."

" Wrists?"

" Wrists."

" How bad?"

" Really bad."

" I'm coming."

Lees Pov 20 minutes earlier

None of us had seen Harry much. He was avoiding everyone and sleeping on the sofa. He had been eating in the kitchens and going to lessons under the invisibility cloak. I was walking down the corridor when I found him. He was lying against the wall asleep.

I made to pick him up and grabbed hold of his wrist for a second and he whimpered while still asleep. I rolled up his sleeves and looked at his wrists in horror. When had it gotten this bad again? When? I picked him up carefully and carried him to the hospital wing.

" MADAM POMFREY!"

" Mr Jordan what's all the shouting for?"

" Its Harry."

" Has he been hexed again?"

" No its his wrists look."

She approached carefully and rolled up his sleeves and gasped.

" I'm off to get Fred." I said.

" Not George?"

" He's refusing to speak to Harry."

" Oh not good."

" Yeah. Be right back."

I ran to the common room and told the Fat Lady the password.

" FRED!" I cried.

" What?"

" You need to come to the hospital wing!"

" Why what happened?"

" Its Harry."

" What about him?"

" He hurt himself."

" Wrists?"

" Wrists."

" How bad?"

" Really bad."

" I'm coming."

We hurried from the common room to the hospital wing. Harry was laying unconscious on one of the beds. We ran over to see Madam Pomfrey wrapping up his wrists with bandages.

" Why aren't you healing them?" Fred asked.

" I have no idea what he used on them but they won't heal." She said.

" Do you think that was the point?" I asked worriedly.

" I believe so."

" Oh Merlin." I said.

" Dear Merlin." Fred gasped.

" Mr Jordan can you and Mr Weasley go the the Headmasters office and get him to come here and too floo Arthur and Molly?"

" Yes Professor."

We ran from the hospital wing down the corridor knocking people out of the way not caring. We stood in front of the gargoyle and I said the first thing that sprung to mind.

"Cockroach Clusters."

The gargoyle sprung open and Fred shot me a sidewards glance before we ran up and knocked on the door and it swung open. We walked in and turned to look at Dumbledore.

" Ah Mr Jordan, Mr Weasley what can I do for you?"

" Madam Pomfrey said can you floo my parents and the three of you come to the hospital wing." Fred said.

" Right." He said.

He got the floo powder and flooed them and two minutes later they came through. They didn't ask questions just followed us. When we got there Madam Pomfrey was finishing wrapping up his wrists.

" Yes I need to talk to the adults in my office." She said ushering them in.

Fred and I collapsed into the seats by Harry's bed. I stared at him. Had he really wanted to not be alive any more? I couldn't even think the words.

" Harry?" Fred asked when he moved slightly.

Harry blinked and tried to sit up.

" Fred? Lee?"

" Harry what did you do?" I asked him sadly.

" I-I-I can't take it any more!" He cried.

" Can't take what?" I asked hoping he would be more specific.

" Everything!"

" Harry we're going to help you I promise." Fred said.

" I don't see why you would waste your time." He mumbled.

I pulled his chin up so I was looking into his eyes.

" Harry James Potter you are not a waste of time." I told him sternly.

I pulled him into my arms and he began crying on my shoulder. I picked him up and placed him on my lap and I sat on the edge of his bed. He cried and I just stroked his back letting him release his pent up emotion.

" Everything is going to be okay Harry." Fred said.

" We promise." I said.

The adults came from Madam Pomfrey's office and Harry buried his face into my chest refusing to look at them. Dumbledore smiled sadly and the others looked terribly upset.

" Harry I have a friend Lucy Maven she is a therapist from St Mungoes and she's coming to speak to you today. You will be having weekly sessions with her and the school is paying. We thought for today it would be a good idea for you to have Lee and Fred with you okay?"

" When is she coming?" He asked.

" She's waiting for the three of you in Madam Pomfreys office. Lee would you be okay to carry him as he is still a bit weak?" He asked.

" No problem."

Fred, Harry and I entered Madam Pomfrey's office. Miss Mavis was sat in one of the chairs and Fred and I took the other two chairs and I held Harry on my lap.

" Hi I'm Lucy its nice to meet you." She said.

" I'm Lee this is Fred and this is Harry." I told her.

" Hi now Harry do you know why I'm here?" She asked cheerfully.

" Because I'm a freak." He muttered under his breath, but she heard.

" No Harry you aren't a freak. You see we aren't going to talk about just this incident Albus wants me to talk to you about your childhood aswell."

" Oh." Harry said.

" Can I ask you a question?"

" Yes." He answered hesitantly.

" Right can I ask you a few questions and if you don't want to answer you don't have to. Does that sound okay?"

" Yeah it sounds okay."

" Righto then. So who are your best friends?" She asked.

" At the moment they are Fred and Lee."

" What do you mean by at the moment?"

" I use to have lots of friends."

" Is there a reason why you don't know?"

" Because my name got called out of the goblet of fire and a lot believe I did it."

" Did you?"

" No." He snapped.

" Alrighty. Who were your best friends before?"

" They were still Lee and Fred but Fred's twin brother George as well and Hermione. Oh and Luna, Hannah, Susan and Justin and Katie aswell."

" That's a lot."

" Yeah."

" Your voice softened on Georges name were you particularly close to George?"

" He's my soul mate." Harry whispered looking back into my chest again.

" All right." She said writing it down. " How long have you known George?"

" Since September the first nineteen ninety one."

" What do you enjoy to do in your free time?" She asked turning the conversation a whole one hundred and eight degrees but it made Harry relax.

" I like quidditch and reading and charms."

" So charms is your favourite subject?"

" Yeah."

" Last couple of questions Harry and I think we might have to have sessions twice a week is that okay?"

" I guess."

" Right then what position do you play in quidditch?"

" I have been a seeker on the team since my first year."

" That's young."

" Yeah."

" Where are you sleeping at the moment?" She asked turning the conversation again.

" On the sofa in the common room."

" Is there a reason for this?"

" My dorm mates kicked me out again."

" Again?"

" In my second year everyone thought I was attacking students for a while and everyone hated me so my dorm mates kicked me out."

" What did you do then?"

He didn't answer and she turned to look at me.

" I caught him sleeping on the sofa and the first time he had said he had fallen asleep there however when we caught him again we made him stay in our dorms so he would have somewhere to sleep." I told her.

" Alright. Harry I will see you in three days you can bring these two if you want okay."

" Yes ma'am."

" Ma'am nothing its Lucy."

" Okay."

She flooed away and I carried Harry back to his bed in the wing. Madam Pomfrey looked over and told us he had to stay in for another couple of days.

" Are you coming Lee?" Fred asked.

" No I think I'm going to stay with Harry for a while."

" Alright then."

Fred's Pov

I walked back into the dorms and slumped onto my bed exhausted.

" Where've you been?"

" Out."

" Doing what?"

" Stuff."

" Come on tell me."

" I'm not in the mood all right George."

" Why?"

" I'm not."

" Tell me where you've been and I will leave you alone."

" A therapy session."

" For who?"

I ignored him. He would work it out himself. I lay down and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I know no one really reads these authors notes, but I need to say something. Please can you take into consideration that I do write these stories in my free time for no profit, and I do them for my own fun. Please do not send me angry PM's if I don't update when you want me to, as I do have other things that I need to be doing, and I do get ill a lot. Please don't pressure me into updating, as it makes it more difficult to update as I don't feel as if I should update, as it worries me that I will get more messages, as people will assume that they get me to update, and they don't. They just make me feel sad and ruin my day, and I have to get one of my friends to make me feel better. Just please.**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter seven Harrys Pov

My second appointment with Lucy was two days away and the first task was the next day. I had no idea what it was.

" Potter follow me." Moody snapped.

I followed him nervously. He led me into his office and I sat down in one of the chairs. He watched me for a second before turning away.

" Potter you are in this tournament whether you want to be or not. I have found out the first task is dragons and you have to rescue a golden egg from it. How are you going to do it?"

" I could fly use the Accio Charm to get my broom."

" Smart. Go and practice."

" Yes sir."

I was glad to be out of his presence he terrified me. I practiced and practiced even though I knew the charm already it needed to be perfect. By the end of the day I was pretty pleased with my charm as I settled down on the sofa. I fell asleep dreading the next day.

I woke up at seven and skipped breakfast. I placed my firebolt with Moodys permission in his office and he left the window open so I could get it easier. At nine I went down to the arena even though it wouldn't start until eleven. I sighed. I looked around and saw a compartment in the tent saying Potter and I sat down on the bed in there.

Around quarter past ten Cedric arrived.

" Hi Harry."

" Hey."

" What's wrong with your wrists?"

" Nothing."

" Are you sure?"

" They're fine."

" All right but if you need to talk."

" All right."

At half past ten Fleur came in.

" Hello 'Arry."

" Hi Fleur."

" 'Ow are 'oo feeling?

" Nervous. You?"

" Same."

At twenty five to eleven Krum came in.

At twenty to eleven I began pacing.

" Psst."

" George?"

" Harry? Is that you?"

" Yeah."

He burst through the curtain and gripped me in a massive hug.

" Young love how stirring." Rita Skeeter said.

" Piss off." George said.

" Now now."

Georges eyes flashed.

" We have everything we need. Come on Bozo."

They left and George pulled me back into a hug kissing my head and face.

" I am so so so so sorry Harry. I should have been there for you."

" It's fine."

" Whens your next session with Lucy?" He asked.

" Tomorrow."

" Who's Lucy?" Cedric asked.

" Harry's therapist."

" Why does 'e need one?" Fleur asked.

George looked down at my wrists and they all followed his line of sight.

" You mean thats?" Cedric asked.

By this point I was hugging George tightly and hiding in his chest. I was angry at him, that he had told everyone, but I loved him, and my anger never really lasted as long as it should.

" Good day champions!" Dumbledore said.

" Bye Love." George whispered.

" Bye Georgie."

" Stay safe love." He pressed a kiss to my lips before leaving.

" Right pop your hand into the bag and it will tell you your type. Miss Delacour you first."

Fleur lowered her hand into the bag and gasped bringing out a Swedish shortsnout.

" The Swedish shortsnout."

Viktor pulled out his dragon.

" The Chinese fireball."

Cedrics go.

" The common welsh green."

My go.

" The hungarian horntail."

Oh Merlin.

" On the sound of the cannon off you go Mr Diggory."

The cannon went off a minute later and Cedric took a deep breath and stepped out into the enclosure. I was pacing again and Fleur was talking rapidly in French to herself which sounded like instructions. Viktor was mumbling to himself.

The second cannon shot went off and Fleur left. You could hear the gasps and screams of the crowd and it terrified me more. Oh Merlin how was I going to do this. Deep breaths deep breaths.

" Calm down Harry." Viktor murmured.

" Thanks Viktor good luck."

" And to you."

The third cannon shot and he went off into the arena. It was getting close to my turn and my legs felt like spaghetti. I gripped onto my wand tight and on the fourth cannon shot I stepped out into the enclosure. I couldn't see the dragon but I cast the spell waiting for my firebolt to come. It did a few minutes later and I hopped on it ignoring the jet of fire from the dragons mouth that scorched my leg.

I sped towards the egg and grabbing it but the gates weren't open yet and I wasn't safe until they were open. The handlers were rushing to open the gates as the dragon cornered me near the hatch and was whipping its tail around and sometimes catching me. The hatch was swung open and I shot out of the enclosure and jumped of my broom.

Merlin.

" Mr Potter this way to get healed." Madam Pomfrey said.

I limped over to her. She helped me back into the tent and I collapsed onto the bed and she walked off. Fleur had a slight burn on the side of her leg. Cedric was burned on his face and Viktor looked pretty much unharmed.

" What happened to you?" Cedric asked.

" Why?"

" Half of your trouser leg on the left hand side is missing and your shoulder and face are bleeding."

" Oh when I first got in the dragon caught my leg as I got on my broom and then the handlers weren't ready to open the door and it took them a while and the dragon cornered me."

" Merlin."

" What about you?"

" Didn't manage to dodge the flames it shot at me."

" HARRY!"

" Hey Georgie."

He ran over and kissed me softly. I kissed him back. When we pulled back Cedric scowled at him.

" Decided you believe him now?" He said.

" What's your problem?"

" The fact that you claim to love Harry and yet when he needed you most you weren't there."

" I doubted him, yes but wouldn't you have?"

" I didn't I took him to Madam Pomfrey when he passed out!"

" When was this?"

" After his name got called out. He had a panic attack!"

" How was I meant to do anything if I wasn't there?"

" You might not have been there but Fred was the one who visited him in the hospital wing not you."

" Stop arguing!"

" One second Ry."

" Fred was the one who visited him and sat with him in his therapy session from what I understand with Lee Jordan as well!"

" Lee was there as well?" George asked me.

" Lee was the one who found me." I whispered.

I didn't like being argued about. It was over what did it matter any more? It was over and done with.

" Just leave it." I said.

" But...?" They both said.

" Its in the past it doesn't matter."

" Alright."

" HARRY!" Two voices called.

" Hey Lee. Hey Fred."

" You okay?" Lee asked.

" I'm fine."

" Good." Fred said.

" When's your next session with Lucy?" Lee asked.

" Tomorrow are you two still coming?"

" Of course we're coming and we probably have to bring this lump as well." Fred said.

" Hey!" George protested.

" Oops forgot you were there."

" Sure you did."

I blinked. I was rather tired. Flying against a dragon made you exhausted and the fact that I had slept on an uncomfortable sofa for three weeks and three days unless I was in the hospital wing meant that I kept waking up in the night when the house elves popped into the room with a crack and started cleaning.

" You okay Ry?"

" Just tired."

" I'll go see Madam Pomfrey and see if you can leave."

" Thanks tell her she can heal me tomorrow I'm too tired."

He nodded before leaving.

" Those sofas aren't comfortable for a long amount of time."

" Yeah they do get uncomfortable."

" Sofa?" Fleur asked.

" The boys in Harrys dorm kicked him out again and because of the tournament. As George wasn't talking to him he was resigned to the sofa again." Lee told her.

" Is eet allowed to kick people out of dorms?"

" Officially no."

" So why was nothing done about eet?"

" The teachers always overlook things like this except perhaps Professor Flitwick who gave detentions for people hexing Harry however as hes not our head of house he had no idea about the sofa thing." Lee said.

" Who ees your 'ead of 'ouse?"

" Professor McGonagall."

" Bad luck Harry she said you had to stay." George said reappearing.

" Fine then."

He sat next to me and I lay the uninjured side of my face on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and pressed kisses to it. I sighed before drifting off to sleep.

George's Pov

" Is Mr Potter ready to be healed. None of you mind if he goes before I check on you do you?" She asked.

" No." Was the three other champions echoes.

" Good."

She bustled over to us.

" Well you were right about him being tired."

" Hes been sleeping on the sofa." Fred told her.

" Why?"

" Kicked from his dorm."

" I will be having a word with Minerva later. Now lets have a look."

She put an oitment on the cuts and they healed yet still left a mark. She put a burn salve on his leg and then unwrapped his wrists. They still wouldn't heal and she was looking for some way to heal them in her books. She sighed before getting clean bandages and rewrapping them.

The other champions were staring at the cuts horrified. Fred moved so they couldn't see knowing Harry would feel very uncomfortable with them seeing it. When Madam Pomfrey let us leave I picked Harry up and we all bid goodbye to the other champions. We headed back up to the common room and I went and sat in the dorms. The others came and sat on their own bed and we played a game while Harry slept on.

That night I went to bed and hugged Harry to my chest tightly. I had missed him but had been angry and worried at the same time. He had suffered because of it though. I had made the person I love suffer. I had been one of the reasons he tried. I was sure of it.

The next morning I woke up and checked the time. It was nine and we had to be in Madam Pomfrey's office for ten so we all need to wake up now if we wanted to go down to breakfast.

" Ry? Its time to get up." I said.

" Georgie?"

" Yeah."

" Okay."

I got out of bed and walked over to Fred's bed and pulled the pillow out from underneath his head so it fell onto the mattress which successfully woke him up and he got out of bed grumbling.

" LEE!" I screamed in Lees ear.

He shot awake cursing and grumbling before getting changed. I had got dressed earlier and when I went back over to Harry and I's bed and he was sat rubbing his eyes and was dressed except from his shoe laces. I leant down and tied them for him as he continued trying to keep himself awake.

" Morning." He said yawning.

" Come on we need to go and have something to eat before we go and see Lucy."

" Alright."

I took Harry by the hand and led him to the great hall with Lee and Fred walking behind us. I was glad it was a Sunday as it meant most people were still in bed. We sat down in the hall with Fred and Lee opposite us. I put some bacon and eggs on my plate.

Harry had a bowl of cereal. When we were all done eating it was ten to ten so we had to set off for the hospital wing. We arrived a minute to and knocked on the door.

" Come in."

The three of us walked in. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

" Hello Harry, Fred, Lee its good to see you again. You must be George." She said.

" Yeah."

" Okay Harry how have you been?" She asked.

" I'm fine how are you?"

" I've been good thanks. Now today I want to delve a bit into your childhood is that okay?"

" I guess." He said.

" If you don't want to say something you can say you don't want to like last time. Is that okay?"

" Yeah."

" Good good."

Harry gripped my hand tight.

" First are you still sleeping on the sofa?"

" No last night I didn't."

" Alright now tell me about your Aunt and Uncle."

" Oh okay. Erm...well my Aunts my Mums sister. My Uncle and her have a son called Dudley."

" Did you get on with Dudley?"

" No."

" Was there a reason for that?"

" Dudley is the complete opposite of me."

" What do you mean by that?"

" He had lots of friends at school."

" You didn't?" She asked.

" Freaks aren't allowed to be friends with normal people."

" You aren't a freak." She said.

He didn't say anything.

" Do you feel like you're a freak? Did you back then aswell?"

" Things would happen that I couldn't explain and no one else knew either."

" Accidental magic?"

" Yeah and I tried not to do it."

" Was there a reason for that?"

He didn't answer.

" Okay. Do you feel like a freak now?"

" Sometimes."

" Whys that then?" She asked.

" When people recognise me they stare at me."

" You don't like being stared at?"

He shook his head.

" Is there a reason for that do you think?"

He didn't answer.

" Alright is there any other reasons?"

" When we went to the cup I felt like a freak."

" Why was that Harry?"

" Me, Hermione and Luna met Mrs Finnigan. She's Seamus's mum."

" Who's Seamus?"

" He's a boy in my dorm."

" Did she say anything to you?"

" She asked Seamus whether I was the gay one and for the rest of the short visit she sneered at me and ignored at me."

" So she was pointing you out from a crowd for something that you couldn't help?"

" Yeah."

" Anything else?"

" When I stay in my dorm no one talks to me. I just end up reading by myself."

" Is there a reason that no talks to you?"

" Yeah."

" Do you want to tell me why?"

He shook his head.

" What do the boys in your dorms talk about?"

" Sometimes mean about my friends and me."

" Can you hear them when they talk about it?"

" Yeah."

" Do they know you can?"

" Yeah."

" Yet they still talk?"

" Yes." He whispered.

" What else do they talk about?"

" Girls." He whispered.

I ran a hand through his hair.

" Ah. You have friends who are girls don't you?"

" Yeah Katie, Luna, Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, Ginny, Hannah and Susan and I sometimes talk to Fleur."

" Tell me about your friends that are girls."

" Well Fleur goes to Beauxbatons. She's their champion."

" Alright."

" Katies like my big sister. Shes Lees soul mate and is on the quidditch team too."

" Are you very close to Katie then?"

" Yeah when I'm upset she comes and makes sure I'm okay."

" She sounds like a good friend."

" She is."

" Who else?"

" Luna is really nice. She's a Ravenclaw and she's a year younger than me."

" How did you meet Luna?"

" She doesn't live far from Georges house. She's friends with Ginny."

" Who's Ginny?"

" She's Georges younger sister."

" Do you get on with her well?"

" Yeah. She is one of my best friends."

" Hermione?"

" I became friends with Hermione in my second year a week before Christmas."

" Why not in your first year?"

" She was friends with Neville and Ron then."

" Okay."

" Hermione likes books as well and she sits with me in all my classes."

" Tell me about Ginny."

" Ginny is Fred and Georges little sister. She's nice to me and when her other brother Ron was being harsh about me she ignored him and cheered me up."

" Can you give me an example of when she's cheered you up?"

" I was worried about everything that happened at the Quidditch cup so she took me and Hermione to Lunas house and made us all something."

" That was nice of her."

" Yeah."

" Now Angelina and Alicia?"

" They're on the quidditch team too."

" Is that where you met them?"

" Yeah."

" Susan and Hannah?"

" I met them after I had an accident in my first year."

" Are they in your house?"

" No they are in Hufflepuff."

" How did they take the tournament champions draw?"

" Badly they refuse to talk to me."

" Is it because Cedric is their houses champion and they feel obliged?"

" Yeah I think so."

" Alright Harry we have another appointment next on Wednesday. It will mean you miss a bit of potions but I think its for the best. You will be by yourself as I don't think they can miss any lessons is that okay?"

" I guess."

" Now is there anything you want to say before we finish up?"

" No." He said.

" Alright then I need to talk to Fred, Lee and George for a few minutes is that okay?"

" Yeah."

" Righto then."

Harry left the room and she was silent to make sure he was out of hearing before she began speaking.

" Right. When I speak to Harry and he starts getting nervous about what we're talking about I changed the conversation. He might find it easier to say something to one of you three. If he starts talking about it and getting emotional I think you listening to him will help. Can you do that?"

" Yeah."

" Oh and Lee tell that to Katie as well as Harry seems particularly close to her."

" Okay."

" Alright then."

" Bye."

" Bye."

We left the room and walked over to Harry who was sat on a chair and I offered him my hand. He took it and I squeezed his hand gently before we all walked to lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I know I should have updated sooner, but I haven't had the time. I have massive exams coming up soon, and I need to take them very seriously, so I am thinking that the next update won't be until the beginning of December, but I will try and make it sooner if I have time.**

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter eight Harry's Pov

It was Monday night when I remembered the golden egg. I found it in my trunk meaning someone must have put it there and it had to be Fred or Lee as I had been told George had carried me back up here. I saw there was a groove on the egg and I stuck my nails in it.

The egg opened and a wailing shrieking sound filled the air. It killed my ears. I slammed it closed. I was immensely relieved over the fact that it had stopped. What did the egg mean? Without it we wouldn't be able to continue on to the next task. It had to have some sort of meaning.

I had heard screeching like that before but I couldn't remember where. Where had I heard it before? Hmmm. Forget that for now. Some meaning had to come out of the screeching. Was it some sort of animal living in certain conditions? Sky? Water? Warm places? Cold places? What?

I raided in my trunk and took out a few books. I began reading making notes on some parchment beside me. I had lessons earlier and they had gone easily as had the homework we had done before. I had gotten a bit but they didn't have to be in for at least a week so I didn't bother with it for now.

I was checking through different animals. It was obvious it was not humans. It couldn't be more obvious. I had the encyclopedia of animals Luna had leant me resting on my knees next to a pot of ink and some parchment. My quill was between my teeth as I thought.

I looked through the first animals habitat but it was on land. That meant there was no way it could be that. I checked hippogriffs but I knew it couldn't be them as though they did a lot of flying their cries were totally different. It wasn't thestrals either. Nor was it pixies or krups.

Mermen.

Mermen are creatures that live in deep lakes and oceans. They are fierce and dangerous and have green skin to blend in at the deep depths. They are a cold blooded animal and have their own language which can be learnt. However underwater the animal can speak English or another human language depending on its dwelling. Mermen tend not to spend much time near humans but will openly attack them if they come near their place of dwelling.

It was merpeople. Meaning I would have to swim the length and depth of the lake for something. I had no idea what until I took the egg under water somewhere and looked it up.

Oh Merlin.

I was doomed. I can't swim and I have a phobia of water. How would I find out the clue let alone swim the lake for what I needed. Also fighting off merpeople who would more than likely stop me from retrieving what I needed to get and all the other creatures in the lake.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and began crying and shaking. I had to do this task as it was part of the tournament. I was going to die.

" Harry?"

I had no idea who it was.

" Harry its Lee are you okay?"

Oh Lee.

" Harry?"

I felt myself being lifted up and two arms wrapping around me and I turned to cry into his chest. He rocked me as I cried.

" Whats the matter Harry?" He asked eventually when I had stopped.

" I'm going to die." I whispered.

" Why whats happened?"

" I found out what the second task is but I can't."

" Why what is it Harry?"

I had worked myself into a numb sort of state and the words seemed to be pouring out of my mouth before I even thought of them.

" I have to retrieve something from the black lake."

" Why is that so bad?"

" I can't swim and I'm terrified of large depths of water even baths." I whispered.

" Okay Harry calm down. All right its going to be fine. I'm going to help you but I need you to answer something for me can you do that?"

" I think so."

" Is there a reason you're scared of it?"

" Yeah its..."

" Take your time I'm not in a rush."

" When I was younger the Dursleys refused to let me use the shower and would make me use the bath."

" Yeah. Keep going Harry I will help you I promise promise."

" Aunt Petunia would run it. She would either make the water so hot that it burnt my skin or so cold that it felt like I was being stabbed with needles."

" Oh Harry."

" And..."

" And?"

" She would...dunk me under and not let me up for ages. I didn't like it. It hurt."

" It's okay Harry."

He rocked me from side to side. I held onto him to stop myself from being submerged in memories.

" Harry?"

" Yeah."

" Is that why you only take showers not baths?"

" Yeah. Lee?"

" Yes Harry?"

" To make sure the task is what I think it is I need to go under the water and take the egg under and listen to it. I can't though."

" It's fine Harry I think I have an idea okay?"

" Okay Lee."

He continued to rock me.

" Harry are you going to tell Lucy this?"

" Maybe."

" Alright. Harry I'm going to help you get over your phobia bit by bit is that okay?"

" Yes Lee."

" Alright. Get some sleep Harry it will be fine I promise."

" Okay."

Lees Pov

Fred and George returned two hours later. They looked at me when they saw I was rocking Harry and both looked slightly worried. They rushed over and George took Harry from me and I ruffled Harry's hair slightly as he was taken from me and George carried him as one would with a sleeping toddler.

" What happened?" Fred asked me.

" It was a bit like Lucy said. He had found out what the second task was but because of one of the things from his childhood he was on the verge of a panic attack as he wasn't sure how he was going to do it."

" What is it?"

" I'll tell you when I get back." I said.

" Alright." They said.

I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and took the egg before slipping out. The normal baths would never be big enough however if I went to the Prefects bathroom it would be fine. The prefect in our year had different dorms to us. We use to have a few other room mates and then there was another four dorms with eight in each in our year in Gryffindor however there became to be four dorms as our old dorm mates refused to share a dorm with us.

" Pinefresh." I said.

I knew the passwords as Katie was a prefect and she had told me where the bathroom was in the first place and the password. I was glad of it especially for times like this. I slipped in and stripped off and climbed into the water and grabbed the egg.

I dunked it under the water and then slipped under with it. A voice spoke out from the egg in a nice singing tune.

" Come and seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

An Hour long you'll have to look,

To recovered what we took,

And while you're searching ponder this,

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An Hours gone the prospects black,

Too late its gone it won't come back.

It seems Harry was right about it being the black lake. I went under with it another four times remembering the song off by heart for Harry. I got dried and dressed and then slipped under the cloak and went back to the dorms. Harry wasn't asleep anymore but Fred and George were. George had a vice grip on Harry in sleep.

" Was I right?"

" Yeah there was a riddle."

" What was it?"

" Come and seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look and to recover what we took. And while you're searching ponder this. We've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hours gone the prospects black too late its gone it won't come back."

" Yeah. What do you think they'll take?" He asked worriedly.

" No idea how are you going to breathe under water for an hour?"

" That's the easy part its the swimming."

" What are you going to do?"

" Bubble head charm."

" Oh charms."

" Yeah."

" Swimming?"

" I'm going to die!"

" No no you won't Harry because I am going to teach you to swim."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" When?"

" I am going to teach you in the lake but we need to get you over your fear of waters first."

" Yeah."

" Go to sleep and we'll sort it in the morning."

" All right night Lee."

" Night Harry."

I got into my bed and fell asleep happily.

Harry's Pov

I got up the next morning and walked down to breakfast with Katie. The others were still asleep and she was waiting in the common room for someone to go down to breakfast with.

" How are you Harry?"

" I'm fine. How have you been?"

" Good. Is it true you have therapy sessions?"

" Yeah with a woman called Lucy. "

Most people would have been angry that Katie knew and that person hadn't told her however I knew how difficult it was to keep a secret from your soul mate. I had kept a few from George and it was really difficult.

" Is she nice?"

" Yeah shes helpful."

" That's good."

" Lees going to teach me to swim." I told her.

" What's with the sudden desire to learn to swim?"

" The second task is in the black lake."

" Oh that explains it."

" Yeah."

We ate breakfast talking about random things and at half past eight we bid each other goodbye as we headed up our different ways to lessons. She had Arithmacy and I had to head down to Care of Magical Creatures.

" See you Katie!"

" Bye Harry."

" Mornin 'Arry."

" Hey Hagrid."

" We are doing blast ended skrewts today."

" Never heard of them."

" They're rare." He said avoiding my eyes.

" All right."

The rest of the class arrived but I couldn't keep my mind on the lesson. So many things were running through my head. The lake and the second task being the most prominent. How was I going to get it over and done with when I was too scared to even have a bath!

Hermione ended up doing most of the work and I sort of drifted in and out of the lesson. At lunch we sat in the great hall until there was an announcement.

" All lessons this afternoon are cancelled for fourth years and over. All Gryffindors with me. All Hufflepuffs with Professor Sprout. All Ravenclaws with Professor Flitwick and all Slytherins with Professor Snape. Thank you." McGonagall said.

" I wonder what that's about." Katie said.

" No idea." Hermione said.

When lunch ended all of Gryffindor that was fourth year and up left the hall behind McGonagall who led us into one of the large classroom that was now free from all tables. Chairs lined the room and we all sat down into the seats except Fred and George who just stood.

" Right. The Yule Ball is a tradition for the triwizard tournament. On Christmas day night you and your partner for the ball will dance. Triwizard champions open the ball as it is tradition."

Lee stood up.

" KATIE BELL MY DARLING WOULD YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?!"

" Yes Lee."

" Thanks." He said sitting down.

" Thank you for that Mr Jordan." McGonagall said.

" Psst." I whispered.

" What?" George asked in a whisper.

" Will you go to the ball with me?"

" Of course." He said kissing my forehead.

" Mr Potter, Mr Weasley are you listening?" McGonagall asked.

" Er..."

" I know everyone is dying to ask someone to the ball but can you please wait until after."

" Yes Professor." We mumbled.

" Right Mr Weasley Mr Potter come up here." She said.

We walked up to the front and she turned to face the rest of them.

" This meeting is basically to teach you how to dance. As Mr Weasley and Mr Potter I am assuming are going together and with Mr Potter as champion he would be best to learn and teach the rest of you by you watching. It will be explained."

" Yes Professor." People called.

" Mr Weasley as the taller partner you are going to go as the male."

" What?" I asked.

" Mr Potter it just means he's going to lead."

" All right."

" Mr Weasley place your hand on Mr Potters waist." She said.

George did as she said and it tickled. I wanted to squirm away from the tickling feeling but I could't. George winked moving his fingers so that they would tickle my side. Fred snorted from across the room and I could see he knew what George had just done.

" Right. The male or taller one leads. It is a simple waltze. One, two, three, four. One,two, three, four. Then Mr Weasley lift Harry slightly."

George did lifting me slightly off the ground and then continuing to twirl around.

" Correct Mr Weasley however how did you know that? Have you danced before?" She asked smirking.

George blushed and everyone in the room started laughing.

" GEORGE!" Fred roared.

" Oops."

That was more than likely meant to have stayed a secret. There was a flash of light as we span around and I knew that there was going to be photos of that by tomorrow. When the lesson was over most people had ended up dancing along side us. Lee and Katie were first to join in as they knew who they were going with.

After the lesson we went to dinner where the news had spread to the younger years who knew they were allowed to go if an older year asked them. A random sixth year Ravenclaw came up to me.

" Will you go to the ball with me?" She asked.

" Sorry no."

" Why not?"

" I have a date."

" Oh bye then."

Lee laughed.

" Its not funny she was scary!" I said.

" Its hilarious."

" I am so not going to be sympathetic to you when someone asks you." I said.

" No one will ask as they know I'm with Katie."

" And they don't know I'm with George? That girl I remember seeing in your defense class last year so she should know!"

" Awwww." He said pouting.

" Not funny. Now have you got any idea to help me with the lake?"

" Other than to go mad and kill your family? No."

" Oh."

" I could make you go into a bath for a little bit at a time in swimming trunks and then when you can stay in a bath move onto the prefects bath and then onto the lake."

" I'll give it a go."

" Perfect."

" When do you want to do it?"

" Shall we start tonight as I don't know how long it will take." I said.

" Take as long as you need." He said.

" Thanks."

" Do you want George and Fred to come along?"

" No!"

" All right all right."

" Sorry its just...I found it difficult to tell you but I did and I'm not sure whether I'm ready to tell them yet."

" All right baby steps."

" Thanks Lee."

That night I took some swimming trunks from my trunk. I hadn't worn them since Egypt but they still fit easily. I put my clothes on over them and grabbed my towel before meeting Lee in the common room. He had the cloak. We snuck off to the prefects bathroom as it was more private and it would be weird if someone walked into the normal ones and saw.

" Pinefresh."

We walked in and someone was already in there.

" Lee? Harry?"

" Cedric?"

" What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

" Harry can I tell him he might be able to help?"

" I guess."

" Harry worked out the task but has a fear of tubs of water or masses of water."

" Why?"

" When he was younger his Aunt refused to let him have a shower but would make his baths boiling hot to burn him or freezing cold so he would feel like needles sticking into his skin and then push his head under so he couldn't breathe. So I'm trying to help him get over it."

" You worked out the task?"

" Yeah."

" I have nearly got it. How did you tell what it was if you couldn't go under water?" He asked.

" Well I looked in a book and worked out it was a merperson and Lee took the egg and got the clue for me."

" Don't worry I won't tell."

" Thanks."

" Okay so what we need to do is get you to go into the bath. Harry I don't want you to panic but if you need to get out you can tell me okay?" Lee said.

" Right."

" Okay pop a toe into the water first." Lee said.

I walked to the edge nervously and stuck a toe in. It was warm not too hot and not too cold. Lee got into the bath on the other side so I would be between him and Cedric in the water. I had a feeling the t-shirt I was wearing would be soaking soon.

" Its okay its fine." Cedric said.

I sat down on the edge and put both feet in. I took a deep breath. I was safe. Lee wouldn't hurt me. Lees my friend. Lee won't hurt me. I carefully dropped off the edge and into the water and it came up to my mid arm.

" Well done Harry." Lee said.

The waters not hot. Not cold. I reminded myself. A sudden image of Aunt Petunia dunking me under the water came. No Harry don't remember that. No don't. Aunt Petunias not here. Nor is Uncle Vernon. Nor Dudley. No one to hurt me. Deep breaths.

Lee's Pov

" Harry?" I asked a moment later.

He was shaking in the water.

" Harry?" Cedric asked.

" Help me get him out." I said.

I clambered out and Cedric passed Harry over to me and I rocked him against my chest. He was still shaking so I got his towel and wrapped it around him. I rubbed his arm soothingly through his t shirt.

" Do you think he'll be okay?" Cedric asked.

" He'll be fine. I'm sure." I said.

" Harry?" Cedric asked.

" I'm not sure when he'll snap out of it. I'll get him dressed and take him back thanks for your help Cedric."

" No problem."

I flicked my wand which dried his swimming trunks and his top aswell. I then managed to get the trousers on him as he continued to shake. His eyes were slightly unfocused and he didn't seem to notice anything. I couldn't take him back to George like this. I needed help and I knew the person to help me.

I slipped the cloak over us and pulled him along after me and into the common room. I grabbed a tennis ball off one of the chairs in the common room and walked to the bottom steps of Katie's dorm. I then threw the ball against the door.

" What?" Leanne snapped.

" Can you please get Katie for me?"

" Fine."

Katie appeared at the door a minute later.

" Lee?"

" I need your help."

" What?" She asked.

I lifted the cloak to show her the still zoned out Harry.

" Harry!" She cried.

She rushed down the steps and into the empty common room with me. We sat Harry on the sofa. He was still shaking.

" Whats the matter with him?"

" Well he has a fear of water. In baths and in lakes and pools and things so I needed to do something. Also the second task is in the lake. So we made a deal that I'd help him with it and not tell Fred or George. We were in the prefects bathroom in tops and swimming trunks and Diggory was there. Well he got into the bath and was fine for a few minutes and then this happened." I explained.

" Oh Merlin."

" I know and I can't take him to Fred or George like this."

" All right I have an idea pass him to me."

I placed Harry in her lap. She stroked his hair and whispered in his ear in a soothing voice. His shakes started to subside. He blinked and his eyes became slightly more aware.

" Katie?"

" Thats right Harry."

" How did I get here?"

" You got a little worried when you were in the prefects bathroom and Lee couldn't take you to George or Fred as they would panic."

" Okay. Did Lee tell you?"

" About the reasons? No."

" Okay."

" Do you want him to tell me?"

" Yeah I think."

" Okay then. Go to sleep Harry the three of us will stay down here tonight so its fine." I said.

" Okay." He yawned.

I began explaining to Katie the whole story and when I was done Harry was asleep.

" You know Harry's our little brother?" Katie said.

" Yeah?"

" Well we are going to get married when we're older..."

" Obviously."

" So he will be one of ours brother by marriage so who's the real sibling?" She asked jokingly.

" I think its me." I said.

" No I think its me. Harry and Katie then siblings."

" No Harry and Lee."

" Doesn't matter really." She said.

" No it doesn't."

" Night Leelee." She whispered.

" Night Katiekins."

With that the three of us fell asleep curled up.

Georges Pov

" Harry wasn't here all last night." I told Fred.

" Lets look for him then." Fred said simply.

We walked into the common room and he way laid asleep between Katie and Lee and they were both hugging him. He had a smile on his face as did the other two.

" Go get Colin's camera." Fred said.

I crept up to Colin's dorm.

" Colin?"

" Fred? George?"

" George. Get your camera and follow me."

He did as he was told and I pointed out what I wanted a picture of.

" Can you print me off two dozen copies?" I asked.

" Sure."

" Thanks."

He walked off. Perfect. Two dozen would mean one for me. One for Fred. One for Harry. One for Katie. One for Lee. One for our parents and one for Katie's parents and Lees would need a copy as well.

" Come on lets go back to the dorms for a bit." Fred said.

We walked back to the dorms and messed about until half past seven when we went down to the common room and woke them up before everyone else got up. We woke them up and they just stared at us sleepily for a moment before getting up.

" Morning." Katie and Lee said.

" Hi." Harry said.

" Thanks for everything." Harry said.

" No problem little brother." They chorused.

" See you later." He said before he ran off to get changed.

" What happened?" Fred asked.

" Nothing fell asleep is all."

" Okay, we'll believe you. For now."


End file.
